


十月一日：停顿(Pause)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 孤岛说(Island) [7]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Steins;Gate AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 如果这个世界给你早重来一次的机会，如果三年后的某天开始那块旧腕表有了逆转时间的能力。无数次的重置，无数次的反复上演同样剧情，无数次的经历他的死亡。他逐渐分不清需要被拯救的人是金钟国还是自己.
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: 孤岛说(Island) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661641
Kudos: 1





	十月一日：停顿(Pause)

**Author's Note:**

> 主石钟/洙国，剧情感情都没有，主要是致敬Steins; Gate，EL PSY CONGROO。

#β51-9590.  
指针停住的时间是九点四十五分，这是它的老毛病了。  
李光洙学着从网上搜来的方法，拿电吹风朝着那块银色的腕表上吹了半个多钟头，也没见那块表重新运转起来。  
本来就不是什么好表，若不是有珍藏意义的话，应该早就被自己丢掉了。  
它兜兜转转了好几年，表盘上深深浅浅的刻着印痕，后背上沾着不知是谁生了锈的半个指纹印，表链上密密麻麻的布满着划损痕迹和污渍形状，等它再次回到李光洙手上时，早就是这副破旧不堪的模样了。  
不过既然它是以记忆留存着的，还有谁会在意它的新旧呢，这块表的充其量只不过是一个象征着过去的装饰品罢了。  
李光洙以前没有去深究过刘在石为何如此喜欢这块表的原因。那个人戴上那块表之后一晃就是九年，即使时过境迁，他也成家立业，那块表还是一如既往的发着光，就像崭新的一样，随时随地都跟随着刘在石。  
而这另一块表就跟它的主人一样，磕磕碰碰了五六年，满世界流浪，安身的地方换了一家又一家，从这个城市搬到另一个城市，从这座孤岛动身到另一片半岛，等李光洙遇见它时，就是这般破烂的姿态。  
他从钟表修理行回来后，对着它发了好长一段时间的呆。  
修理行的老板抠着眉毛说，小子，这表戴不了了，零件全都坏死了，要修好它啊，你还不如直接换个更好看点的，为何要把这块烂表修好呢。  
他笑笑，简明扼要的回答老板说，因为这是个很重要的信物。  
就如同老板说的，已经坏掉的东西，何必总是要抓着它不放，迟迟不肯放开自己和过去呢。那分明可能是一段痛苦的回忆、或者一份血淋淋的感情，即使紧攥住它也不会得到幸福，为何还要苦苦向着回忆的狂流逆行而下呢。  
也许正是因为刻骨铭心，才没那么容易忘记，每每看到这块表的时候都会想起的，是有个人曾在这世上的千奇百态，和早在三年前就该化成死灰的自己的爱慕心。  
金钟国因肺癌去世后的日子，已经过了快三年了。  
胸口的伤疤还在慢慢愈合，弥补那巨大的伤口的只有自己每日反复无常的强颜欢笑。  
李光洙的生命还在延续下去。家庭、事业、朋友、甚至是一份爱情，他都不曾缺少，就算身边少了一个人，也会在日常的欢声笑语中短暂的遗忘有关那个男人的事。  
只是会在深夜的时候突然想起的失眠并发症罢了。  
夜里无征兆的找来的已逝去的爱人，像某种过敏性的病症般让他迷了眼睛。  
李光洙喉头作梗，却不知何时已经遗失了在它面前哭泣的能力，眼底仿佛成了沙地里干涸的泉流，皲裂的血红色土痕布满他的眼白。  
越是想要入睡就越是失眠，这般死循环就如同“人生来就是为了死去”的诡辩一般。  
他学着钟表行老板的手段，小心翼翼的拆开了腕表的盖子，食指指腹第一次触碰到它停驻在的九点四十五分。  
死神曾向他开了个玩笑，那个男人死去的时间也是早上的九点四十五分。  
就像是被提前预知了他生命的尽头一样，这并不是什么有意思的玩笑，李光洙就算是现在，已然依稀记不起男人样貌的三年后，也清晰的记得男人离开时满空间的宁静和寒冷。  
神使鬼差的，他把分针挑开了角度，逆时针往回转动着，一圈又一圈，时针无可奈何的跟随它的脚步往后倾斜着身体。  
他把玩了一会那块快要变成废品的烂表后，睡意才姗姗来迟。  
他曾漫不经心的幻想过，是不是人的死亡和入睡其实是一种事，只不过死亡少给了他一个醒来的机会。  
当然了，如果那个已经停了心跳的男人忽然醒过来的话，他才会是那个被吓得当场死亡的人。  
数着手指头算着命运过了一辈子的男人，不出意料的早早结束了生命，这才是他所认识的金钟国——从初遇他开始，李光洙几乎都能看到他眼里的那盏火灯在逐渐黯淡下去。  
他早就准备好迎接爱人的死亡了，要是他没有死，自己浑浑噩噩陪着他与死神作对的日子都是假的这件事，恐怕更让人难以接受。  
然而现实会这样吗？  
在那之后，山崎宗撕掉了李承宇留下的大沓他看不懂的韩文文件，一咬牙一举粉碎他曾经的桀骜世界，把李承宇和金斧头的名字长埋在安阳一号街的地皮底下，金盆洗手冠上了慈善家的乌纱帽。  
韩宥美等了十几年，终于等来了的是他的死讯。她拆下了窗上祭奠的铃声，不再一年一度的守着家门口的秋樱，和一个像他的男人过着厮守下半生的日子。  
河东勋被他抛弃后的第二年，被新人拯救了伤痕累累的自己，把装有男人一切的硬盘锁进了保险箱里，扎起领带走入社会。后来在他头七的日子里大哭一场，声势浩荡的送走了已逝的旧人。  
刘在石因为男人的死亡，逐渐走出了他情非得已的阴影，找回了原本的笑容、和因为某个笨蛋男人而死灰复燃的敢爱的心。之后遇到了一个温柔贤善的女人结婚生子，回到韩国有了自己运营的公司，终于把他飘飘荡荡的下半辈子稳定了下来。  
但李光洙不知道自己的答案是什么。  
……那个人是真的死了。  
但有人跟他说过，只要有人还记得他，他就还不算真正意义上的消失于世。  
所以就算纠缠并不是什么好事，但那份残存的感情总是强迫着他在记忆里自我挣扎，如果忘记了他，他反而更像具冰冷的行尸走肉，男人也就再也不算是“活着”了。  
说实话，他并不是没有金钟国就活不下去了。  
他也曾和男人做过一个很矫情的约定，说要代替他好好活下去。  
那个男人现在也只能在梦里相遇了。随着外界细微的噪音，李光洙总算是闭上了眼睛。  
——再睁开眼时，李光洙都会庆幸自己还能醒过来。  
那天是个阴雨天，早晨九点的雨露密密麻麻爬满窗玻璃，轻打在窗上发出一连串的噼啪响声。他听着这段乐声醒过来，没来由的惘然眨了眨眼，望向花白的天花板。  
这和他昨晚睡前看到的天气预报不同，分明预报上写着今天会是个大阳天，不过，天气预报也从来都没有多准确过。  
李光洙翻身拿起床头边上放着的手机，递到眼前时却察觉到了某种微妙的违和感。  
充电线还很新，手机的型号却是前几年的旧型号，就连手机壳都是以前自己用过后随手丢掉的壳子，这些在他眼里都已经变得陌生的东西，突然之间出现在家里。  
他打开手机锁屏，翻阅起两天没有检查过的SNS，惺忪的双眼半梦半醒的在手机屏幕上游走着，忽然几簇发丝从耳边垂下，遮住了半边视线。  
……什么时候又长得这么长了？  
李光洙内心喃喃着，拨开了自己的头发，看着SNS上陌生的语言表达方式和已经过时的新闻，那种违和感越发严重。  
他打了个哈欠下了床，踩进床下摆着的小了一圈的拖鞋里。他没有太过于在意这种违和感，再多不过是每天都会有的既视感，只是大脑的一时死机罢了。  
直到他抬头看见镜子里的自己，手里端着的漱口杯哐当一声掉进洗手池里。  
乱糟糟的刘海长得过眉，一头棕褐色的卷发，眉毛的形状柔和而模糊，一双浑圆的眼睛微微肿起，下巴上的胡渣消失得干干净净，皮肤状态也异常的好。  
李光洙右手轻颤，下嘴唇发着抖，手指点上镜面里的自己的脸庞。  
——这是他，也不是他。  
他踩着一双小了半码的拖鞋跑进客厅里，顾不上客厅里异样的装潢，转头望向挂着月历的那面墙，月历上的数字被画着一个个的红叉。  
最后一个红叉停在九月三十日之前，李光洙下意识的退后一步，目光转向右上角的年份。  
——2015年。  
2015年9月30日。  
金钟国去世一天前。

#β3-9.  
刘在石做了个噩梦，梦里什么都没有。  
梦里的世界空无一物，他冥冥中记得自己弄丢了什么东西，于是在这个世界里四处奔跑，却什么都找不到，只空抓了满手寒冷的空气。  
自己像个婴儿一样大哭了许久，不知道在哭诉些什么，最后被一股强烈让人反胃的旋涡带走，意识像被丢进洗衣机里滚了三天三夜一样，醒来时的视野都还在旋转着。  
他戴上眼镜，怔怔的坐在床上，刚醒后的思维还有些迟钝，他的目光聚焦在床前的单人桌椅上，左耳边上掠过一声近在咫尺的飞机离陆的巨响。  
听觉逐渐清晰过来，灌入耳中的是谁的敲门声，和门外传来的陌生的语言。  
——Hey, hey jaesuk! Are you okay? Is anybody in your room?!  
是英语，他已经好久不用这门外语了，自从从澳大利亚搬回韩国之后，他也只有在接待一下外国友人的时候才会说上几句，除此之外他至少有三年没住在外语环境里了。  
……澳大利亚？  
意识中模糊的出现一个五十来岁金发的胖婶，那副人物模样和正在门外高声呼喊着的声音融合在了一起。  
“Australia...”他的嘴唇自己动了起来，从喉咙里发出一声粗哑的呻吟声，“Canberra... International Airport...”  
像是什么咒语一样，身体本能性的念着这个似乎陌生的词组。  
——澳大利亚。  
他眼里的光彩终于汇聚起来，映在眼瞳里的是对面桌上电脑里显示着的前一天的文档：  
Diary, Sep 29th, 2015.  
刘在石猛地掀开被子跳下床，拉开厚重的窗帘，堪培拉国际机场就落在不远处，窗外的汽车和行人形形色色，偏偏就是没有亚洲人的身影。  
他双手颤抖着，渐渐又合上了帘幕，穿着身单薄的睡衣的身子瑟瑟发抖着，却不是因为寒冷。他站在房间的角落里，耳边被飞机的轰鸣与房东婶婶的怒骂声充斥，五感清晰地感受着身边的一切，身体却动弹不得。  
三年前的九月三十日，他记得这段日子，无比确切的记得，那是他收到李光洙传来的死讯前一天。  
他的第一反应是自己是在做梦，但梦里又怎么会感觉得到寒冷呢。然后他以为自己是穿越了，就像电视剧和小说里的烂俗桥段一样。  
或者说，其实他经历的未来那三年才是梦境呢？  
或许金钟国其实并没有死，之后的一切只是自己一个漫长的噩梦而已。  
……噩梦究竟是这里，还是现实？  
已经成家立业的自己究竟是逃出了阴影，还是给了自己一个忘记过去的理由，他无从得知，他如今的一切都只是随波逐流的跟随他的潜意识，一跛一跛的向着时间流逝的方向前行着。  
七年前那段无病呻吟的感情随着大量的记忆一并涌入脑海里，撑得他眼眶酸胀。  
是他抛弃了金钟国，抛下那个灿烂而脆弱的男人，只身来到这座孤岛上，就为了一份安稳的事业。  
这个选择究竟是对是错，离开了那段时间的光阴越是久远，他便越是分不清。  
刘在石以前有很长一段时间里都觉得，金钟国会落的那样的下场，一大半都是自己的错。  
然而现在他却无法给出一个完整的答案——他甚至不觉得自己错了。  
能遇见李光洙是金钟国最后的福分，没有将他留在自己这个不争气的老男人身边，是金钟国的幸运，他一直到最近都是这么认为的。  
他健康的家族和可爱的妻儿、安定的事业与富足的生活，是男人走后自己为了向他证明些什么而打拼出来的，证明自己并不是没了他就会活不下去的窝囊废、证明自己和他的相遇是个彻底的意外。  
——明明他如今的生活是幸福的，是世界上大多是人奢望也得不到的幸福。  
可自己究竟是为什么还戴着那块不起眼的腕表呢。  
为什么这样幸福的自己还会偶尔在独自一人时对着那块表发呆呢。  
如果这是给他再一次面对金钟国的机会，他已经没有把握能像几年前那样厚脸皮的对他说上一句：我回来了。  
刘在石僵硬了许久，直到门口的嘈杂声也消失，他还是无法分清这是梦境还是现实。  
只有一个想法逐渐在脑海里成型。  
……这次不见他的话，也许七年前那一面就真的是最后一面了。  
这是他这辈子做的最决绝的决定，两分钟后他就订下了回首尔的机票，即使他根本不知道那个男人会不会在韩国，也许这就是梦里的潜意识在作祟吧。  
他简单的收拾了下行李，从堪培拉到首尔的航班花上了十五个小时，一落地在这座久违的半岛上后，陌生的记忆源源不断的冲进脑海里。  
在这个时空里他所知道的金钟国，比谁都要健康。没有任何疾病，没有烟瘾和酒瘾，右腿没受过伤，也没有腰伤，已经是如此健康的身体却也还是每天都往健身房跑。  
——还长着一对干干净净的肺。  
刘在石不知道他为何会突然间知道这些情报，更让他困扰的是这些信息的突然出现，让他一时的眼眶酸胀。  
他吸了吸鼻子，持续着精神上的紧绷，搭上计程车往某处赶去。  
金钟国住在他们以前同居过的地方，江南某栋公寓的202室，同时在一家不大不小的娱乐公司里做着作曲家的工作。  
他可以为了指导歌手的唱法而亲自出动，可以为了一次突兀的聚会立刻出门，不用带上一大摞的口罩和沉重的氧气瓶，想出门的时候可以自由的走在街上，大口的呼吸着这个城市的雾霾颗粒，像个真正的人一样——自由自在的活着。  
健康的金钟国。  
那是刘在石曾经最大的梦想，比什么所谓的事业还要宏大的梦想。  
他想给男人一具最健康的身体，让他可以不用再为百日咳和过度呼吸而每天痛苦着，不再需要数着日子过活余下的生命，不再对未来充满恐惧，不再为了这副破烂的身躯而苦苦挣扎着等待死亡随时随地的降临。  
他陪伴着金钟国的那段日子里，金钟国关于自己的病情，一个字也没提过。  
直到刘在石半强迫的拉他去做了一套身体检查，从他的手上把结果单抢过来，刘在石不会知道他的肺炎会如此严重。  
那个男人总是这样，不会疼爱自己，所有的伤痛全都藏在一张笑眯眯的假面之下，然而付出成倍的爱意在他这个不靠谱的爱人身上。  
……不，就连爱人都称不上，只是个暂时的精神慰藉罢了。  
他从没听男人说过一声“疼”，这对他来说才是最疼痛的事。  
到头来，被照顾的人其实是自己，而不是那个像个玻璃瓶般耀眼而脆弱的男人。  
刘在石喘着粗气，在他的现实和梦境记忆里，他已经很久没像这样疯跑过了。他的身体硬直的杵在自己老家的门口，大口喘息着，鬓角上的汗接连顺着脸颊滑落下来，滴落进衣衫里。  
这扇门后有个活生生的人，他曾经的爱人。  
就算被自己抛弃、也不会用离开这个世界的方式离开自己的人。  
他曾在梦中无数次遇见过的，健康而阳光的他曾经大病着的爱人。  
……他终于不再被病痛所折磨着。  
呼吸停顿下来的一瞬间，眼泪混着汗水又一次滚落下来，这次是他自己的泪水，是欣喜也是畏惧。  
他一时无奈的笑了，他竟然想让这个梦不要再醒过来。即使会被他憎恶，刘在石果然还是最希望金钟国能好好活着。  
这辈子钱赚了那么多，却还是治不好他的肺病，那又有什么用呢。他不禁笑了。  
那扇门忽然开了，毫无征兆地，一张既陌生又熟悉的脸缓缓出现在门后。  
“——嗯？”  
门后的男人锁起眉头，蓬松的刘海下，那双依旧耀眼的眼睛微微眯起，幽深的色彩里倒映着自己狼狈的一脸汗水与泪。  
眼、鼻、嘴，说话时清朗如少年般的声线，一身宽大的墨绿色T恤，手里端着晚间惯行的一杯乌龙茶，客厅电视里放着他喜欢看的《应答吧1988》，空间里弥漫着淡淡的香薰味道。  
他细长的眼里装着的一切如同星幕的降临。  
他笑了，仍旧是记忆里那副模样。  
“我还以为是谁呢，大晚上的在别人家门口大喘气，不怕被当做痴汉抓起来啊？”  
刘在石怔怔的站在原地，忘了呼吸，只是呆呆的瞪大眼睛看着眼前精神百倍的男人，就连伸出手去确认他存在的意识都没有。  
光是用双眼再好好看看他，就已经花了自己大半的力气了。  
男人看了看刘在石在旁边放着的行李包，又望向他一片狼藉的脸，把茶杯放在了玄关旁的鞋架上，叹了口气的从口袋里翻出一块手帕。  
“怎么弄成这样的，被谁欺负了吗，本来就不好看，哭什么啊。”  
他的手朝自己伸了过来，刘在石却不知为何的退后一步，恢复呼吸后的心跳越是躁动、剧烈、仿佛爆炸前夕。  
刘在石不敢碰他。  
“……躲什么，就这么不愿意见到我？那还杵在我们家门口哭鼻子干什么。”  
男人的口才不减当年，甚至多了些调皮劲，他两步走了出来，轻轻摘下了刘在石的眼镜。  
镜框划过发丝，眼前的事物瞬间叠上了重影，男人的模样模糊不清的晃荡着。  
……就像是随时会消失一样。  
那种恐惧席卷他的大脑，刘在石下意识的做出反应，他伸出手，想把眼前越来越不明朗的景象抱进怀里。  
“来乖，把鼻涕擦了……呜哇！”  
他抱住了那形似幻影的人。  
闯进他怀里的是一个人类真真切切的温度。  
宽硕的肩膀、窄细的腰、背后紧致的皮肤，结实有力的心跳声一下接一下，噗通噗通的响着。  
走了三年的他曾经那样深爱着的人，在他怀里确切的活着。  
失而复得、又得而复失。  
他曾经碍于自己作为恶人的自尊而没能在现实里落下的泪，终于放在这场真实的梦里大哭了一场。

#β73991-802.  
李光洙是在首尔找到金钟国的，他一早醒来后就登上了去韩国的飞机，然后从金浦赶到首尔市内，在江南的某个小区里找到了老妈说的那间房。  
原先的这个时间点，金钟国应该和自己一起住在东京才对，准确来说——是住在东京的医院里。  
但醒来之后的家里没有他，李光洙也不知道他应该到哪里去寻找他。  
说来也奇怪，勉强要把这种穿越回三年前的事当做一场梦的话，为什么自己的第一反应会是去见见那个男人呢。  
自己做这个梦的目的，就是再去见见他吗？  
说实话，金钟国的各种样貌他都快看腻了。开心的和不开心的、积极的和负面的、生龙活虎的他和奄奄一息的他。  
但想要去见一个人的心情还是这么强烈。  
他不知道金钟国在哪里，手机里的信息也没有和金钟国有关的内容，他只好打电话去询问在韩国的母亲，问她认不认识一家在安养生活的金钟氏家族。  
绕了一大圈后，他呆愣的站在这栋公寓的505室门口，什么事也没做，只是无言的站着。  
——他不知道要如何面对金钟国。  
明明是已经死去了三年的人，如果已死之人忽然出现在眼前，那不是件很可怕的事吗。  
可想见他的那颗心脏在胸腔里乱跳着，从他上飞机开始，自己的心脏就是这幅窝囊样。  
“……我好想你啊。”  
李光洙笑着、长叹了一口气。  
“哥。”  
然后红了眼眶，上扬起嘴角，摆出一副洒脱的神色，眼里的水花颤巍巍的摇晃着。  
其实他心里也没有那么想见到那个逝去已久的男人。  
他自从遇见金钟国开始，就知道他是个将死之人了，可怕的是那段陪着他过活的日子却是他这半辈子最幸福的一段恋情。  
他其实觉得自己已经够幸福了，即使再与那个男人相见，也不过是自己哭哭啼啼一会，再互相叙旧一会，无法再与他相爱也罢，他说声再见自己就能全部忘记。  
但死人是没办法说再见的，毕竟他死后就是真的再也不见了——所以他才能如此对一个死人念念不忘了好几年。  
那个爱笑的哥哥走后一晃就是三年，留给了他满世界的清净。  
从此心里那座孤岛上再无樱花盛开，走进来过的也不过刘在石一个人而已。  
他成了一座真正的世外桃源，已经不再需求更多的爱意，只是在自己创造的回忆里不断沉溺着、自给自足。  
保护你、尊敬你、喜欢你、我爱你，这些话他也曾毫无保留的说了成千上万次，不像某个薄脸皮的老哥那么保守，每天早上起来想做的第一件事就是和他接吻。  
李光洙对于金钟国，没有多少遗憾的事，最多就是没能感受一番被他拥抱时的快意罢了。  
手腕上的手表在三年前还是一副正常的样子，正常的运转着，和它主人一个模样，活蹦乱跳的。  
他的潜意识告诉他，金钟国在这个世界里活得很健康。  
男人没有在东京落地生根，而是住在了首尔，开始了幕后的演艺生涯，做起了他曾经挚爱的音乐，实现了他在现实没能实现的梦想。  
——是啊，戴着口罩要怎么好好唱歌呢，就连话都说得口齿不清。  
到了九月三十日还能安稳的住在家里，那必然是一个没有疾病的金钟国，在这一天也只是平凡的享受着他简简单单的小幸福。  
他的家里还有别人吗？他有和别人相爱吗？那个人会是刘在石吗？  
李光洙对于这个世界一无所知，因此这个时空才不像梦，而是这般真实。  
他犹豫许久，把悬在门铃前的手缓缓收了回来。  
见了他又如何，不见又如何。  
醒了之后还是那个自己都快要习惯了的、没有他的世界，何必再自讨苦吃呢。  
李光洙悻悻笑了，把手收回卫衣口袋里，有些不习惯长发的甩了甩刘海，低头又抓了抓渗出一层汗的后颈。  
……算了吧，梦也该醒了。  
他正打算离开时，门突然开了，像是门内的人急于挽留他一般。  
“嗯……？”  
男人的鼻音还是一如既往，他英俊的容颜、干净的声线、结实的身材曲线、不敢恭维的穿衣品味，一切都和记忆里的他一如既往。  
……李光洙差点就要忘了这张脸了。  
他分明是那样爱着这个男人，为何连他的照片都不敢看，时至今日，就连他长什么样都要忘记了。  
只是像个白痴一样念叨着他的名字，念着念着，恐怕哪天就真的忘了，那个男人也就真的死了。  
“你好啊。”  
金钟国的表情顿了一瞬后，那张熟悉的笑脸大方的绽开在他脸上，折起了他眼角堆积的纹路，小小的那双眼里不知为何却总是深邃得像装着整片宇宙。  
他说不出话，只能像个傻瓜一般张着嘴，喉咙里卡着滚烫的气体，疼得他不断眨眼，睫毛上沾上一片水花。  
视野里的男人突然间模糊不清，又在下一秒明朗，他的身影在泪眼婆娑中反反复复的聚焦又模糊，李光洙这才感觉到这个世界还是更像梦境。  
“……你没事吧？有什么事吗？”  
男人说话的语气总是那样亲切，即使已经离开他不过三年，却也会在听到这种语气时不由自主的怀念又怀念。  
“我没事，请问……你是金钟国先生吗？”李光洙吸了吸鼻子，低头抹了把还没来得及掉下来的眼泪，咽下喉咙里的哽块，强作笑颜的打上了招呼，用一个陌生人的语气。  
男人点点头，一头深褐色的卷发微微弹动。  
“你是？”  
他反问道，一边从口袋里拿出一张印着粉色康乃馨图案的手帕，动作轻缓的递在李光洙手上。  
这个世界的金钟国不认识李光洙，他早就猜到了。  
说白了金钟国会在和刘在石分手后逃去日本，是李光洙的原因，若是他还生活在韩国的话，那必定是没有遇到自己这个倒霉蛋。  
……在这个世界里的他，成为了一个作曲家，那是原来的他一辈子的夙愿。  
进了不错的公司，在江南有了公寓，即使还没有男女朋友，也自由自在的过着他轻松而疯狂的大龄单身男的日子。  
现在的自己不过是个过路人。但即使是对于一个陌生人，这个哥哥还是熟稔的笑着，用他最轻快大方的笑容面对着所有快乐与不快乐的事物。  
这样笑着的金钟国，他最喜欢了。  
掌心上蹭过男人的指腹，李光洙手掌本能性的一收，却只抓到留有他体温的手帕。  
他的视线在手帕上停留了两秒，却漫长的像两个世纪。  
粉色的康乃馨，“我此生不忘的你”。  
他抬起头，紧抿着嘴唇忍住一股酸涩涌入鼻腔，红肿着一双眼睛，呼气的瞬间笑了出来。  
“我叫李光洙，是最近搬到这附近来的，”他渐渐握住了那张手帕，声音再如何忍耐也无可奈何的跑了调，“……初次见面。”

#β3-9.  
这个世界里的金钟国是刘在石是爱人，法定夫妻。  
为了接待他那半年未归又大哭一场的丈夫，金钟国勉为其难的系上围裙做了餐简单的盖饭充当刘在石的夜宵，刘在石直到他把饭端上来才意识到，自己这一整天都没吃东西。  
当他以为梦境里是不会有饥饿感的时候，肚子忽然之间变得酸痛，一声怪叫从胃里传出。  
紧绷的神经终于放下，刘在石颜面尽失的用手帕藏着脸吸了吸鼻子，被金钟国嘲笑着喂了一口鸡胸肉。  
刘在石毫无疑问是爱着自己的妻子的。  
但在重置的回忆面前，他竟然短暂的有了不想醒来的念头，即使这段记忆不是他该拥有的，却是他曾经最憧憬的幸福。  
婚姻是对于双方而言的一种责任，和半辈子的承诺，刘在石曾信誓旦旦的向如今的妻子求婚，并许诺给她下半生的幸福美满，一套求婚的说辞念得振振有词。  
倘若自己单膝跪着的对面是金钟国的话，刘在石竟然没那个自信去厚脸皮的把准备好的台词大声说出口。  
或许就和从前一样，不知道什么时候就同居在一起，不记得从哪个时间点开始变成爱人，也不清楚是为何要狠心放弃这段爱情，反应过来时，和他在一起的那两年已经过去了，除了过得浑浑噩噩的记忆外什么都没留下。  
随意识奔波的自己就是个堂堂正正的混账，可笑的是他却把自己曾不受控制的爱意全都灌溉在了妻子的身上，还认为这也许能起到些弥补和赎罪的作用。  
他那天晚上几乎整晚没睡，就担心睡着之后醒来就又是那个金钟国惨死的世界。  
事情过了这么久了，他最奢望的果然不是能像这样与这个男人同枕共眠，而是这个乐观得与“死亡”似乎毫无关联的人，能在这个世界上某个地方好好活着。  
第二天的清晨，刘在石睁眼看到的还是金钟国的背影，男人正侧躺着玩着手机。他愣愣的的看着那宽硕的后背，长叹一口气后，悄悄抱住了男人的腰，把脸埋进他赤裸的肩颈里。  
这温度他太熟悉了。还有他的呼吸、心跳、身上的味道，自己曾一度的独占过这个男人的所有。  
世界上会有这么真实的梦么，刘在石心里想着，却不去深究这场梦的寓意。  
“醒了？”身前的男人挣开了怀抱，低哑的嗓音带着笑意，朝着自己转过身来，“出去散步吗？”  
对面的人淡淡笑了，即使劳累使他看上去没什么精神，却还是向着爱人毫无保留的倾注着他独一无二的温柔。  
这是个恍然如梦的早晨，刘在石傻了眼的久久凝视许久不见的旧恋人，结结巴巴的说了声“好”。  
“……我都听你的。”  
语毕，男人兴奋的挤进刘在石的怀抱里，一头软塌塌的毛发挠得刘在石脖子痒痒的。刘在石呼吸一顿，一阵失语后，试探的碰上金钟国的背。  
十月一日的天气意外的晴朗，吃饱喝足后漫步在小区公园里，身边走着的是他要厮守半生的人，两个人之间只有简单的句式来往，并肩在花下走着。  
“在石哥在那边还吃的好吗？每次我都说要给你寄点吃的过去，哥你老是不愿意。”  
“要收快递也很麻烦啊……我过得很好，谁要你这小子担心了。”  
“切……过得好也不会突然哭着鼻子回来了，想我了吗？”  
“……谁想你了，也没那么想。”刘在石一哽，视野里他的模样有瞬间的模糊，“大概是离开的太久了吧……时间长了，就不想你了。”  
金钟国无语的一笑，一掌拍在刘在石背后：“这什么语气啊，在作诗吗？我也没有那么想哥啦，工作这么忙，谁还愿意理一个和自己异国恋的老大叔啊。”  
“大叔……我有这么老吗？”就像是命运驱使般，他轻笑着念出了和过去一样的台词。  
深秋时节的落叶在首尔市的低空四处飘旋、坠落，结束它们短暂的一生，纷纷回归泥土。  
卷着冷流的寒风窜入衣物的缝隙之间，渗入一身寒意，飘舞的黄叶偶尔遮挡了视野，身侧念念叨叨的清脆音色在风声过耳时时隐时现。  
就像他马上又会消失一样。  
金钟国这个人，还真就像灵魂一样飘忽不定，飘飘荡荡了数十年，穿梭在他所见过的每块土地上。  
大概是因为他拥有一个自由的灵魂吧。  
又是一阵冷风过境，刘在石暂时被掀起的卫衣帽子挡住了视线，转头去看时，还好男人还好端端的站在那里。  
“……怎么了？脸色怎么这么差。”他忽然停下了说个不停的嘴，稍微凑近了刘在石的脸，“今天状态怎么回事啊，一直魂不守舍的。”  
他这张脸算不上特别精致，却总是无法抑制的会看入了迷，然后奋不顾身的跃入他幽黑的眼里那不见边际的深渊里。  
“……国钟啊、”他张了嘴，沉默之中沉淀下来的音色干哑，“待着别动。”  
金钟国退缩的后退了半步，神色堂皇的看了一眼四周，不爽的皱起眉，却也没和刘在石突兀的请求拗劲，只是紧张的垂下头闭上了眼。  
这样顺从自己的这个孩子还是一样的过分听话。  
……当时我究竟是怎么忍心丢下他的呢。  
刘在石转身，手指小心翼翼的碰上他的脸庞皮肤，他下颚上的血管伴随着呼吸声有节奏的跳动着，有生命正在这具身体里真实的活着。  
那两年来一个“爱”字都没舍得说过的自己，还有什么机会再次亲吻他呢。  
他逐渐凑近了金钟国的嘴唇，隔着一层盖着白雾的镜片，注视着男人微微扇动着的眼睫毛。  
……这样的自己还有资格与理由亲吻他吗。  
自从他走后，刘在石找到了另一个可以托付的人，一个足够温柔也足够健康的女人。  
他赋予了女人一个新生的角色，让她成为一个真正的女人，变身为一个男人的妻子，过着足不出户的小女人的日子，让她身为人母，为了这个小小的家庭日夜操劳着。  
忘记这段白痴一样自我挣扎的日子，那是刘在石做出的选择。  
他暗暗想着，也许金钟国不值得被这样蛮不讲理又忘恩负义的自己亲吻。  
吻了能代表什么呢，怀念吗，或是愧疚？  
只是单纯的出轨而已。对妻子、和对曾经的自己的出轨。  
刘在石笑了，笑得僵硬的模样没被金钟国看见，他轻拍金钟国的脸颊：“看你紧张的，我不会在公共场合亲你的。”  
他缓缓睁开了眼，却低垂着视线，藏住烧红的半张脸，不去看刘在石。  
“我就知道……就知道你在逗我。”  
刘在石看他这慌张的反应没忍住笑了，习惯性的摸了摸金钟国的脑袋，朝他探出手的本能还是和七年前一样。  
但刘在石还是爱着金钟国的，一直都是。  
金钟国害臊的吸了吸鼻子，注意力忽然落在了刘在石的手腕上，他的观察力总是比常人还敏感。他牵起刘在石的左手，对着那有些眼熟的腕表打量起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“……这是什么时候的表了，还带着。”他无奈的笑着，放开了刘在石的手，“已经坏了，趁早换一个吧，喜欢什么款式的？”  
“什么啊，你要给我买表吗？得了吧，这表还能再用……”  
刘在石把手腕再抬起来时，行间一顿，才察觉到这块表是真的坏了。  
它的秒针卡在九点四十四分左右，前进一秒又后退半格，前进半秒又回到一秒之前，在四十五分的终点线前失去方向的徘徊着。  
“是吧，这种东西就好好收起来作纪念，别拿出来戴嘛。”  
男人话音刚落，一声轰鸣炸响在一片安详的公园里，一顷树林里的禽鸟腾入高空，一瞬之间撕开平静的晨景。  
只要是入过伍的男人，多多少少都听过这种声音。  
“是枪声……”金钟国喃喃，反应迅速的一把拉过刘在石的领子，拖着他藏进花坛附近的矮树丛后面，“过来，趴下！”  
风声簌簌的从耳边擦过，却也不及手腕上咔咔停顿着的秒针脚步声，刘在石没来由的停住了呼吸，失去氧气供给的心脏跳动频率陡升，撞击着耳膜鼓动。  
一声枪响，第一发开在空中，紧接着第二枪落在耳边。  
视野的正前方有个男人直直的挺着身板，右手上手持一把锃亮的黑色手枪，枪口在冷气中冒着缕缕热气，身后跟着三四个浑身漆黑的男人。  
当他现身在这片公园时，所有人都静止住了一切动作。  
——就像时间停止。  
那个瞬间的所有事物都是停顿的，包括飞溅到他脸上的血液，就连鲜血的温度都还是一个鲜活的人的体温。  
他的手想抓住自己，却失去力气的重重垂落在地，仅仅一瞬，就不到一秒钟的事，爱人的神色骤转僵硬，连一个笑都没留下。  
……刘在石记得李光洙说过，金钟国走时是带着笑闭上眼睛的。  
在这个世界里，死神用这样瞬间夺走他的生命的方式，把他突然从身边抢走了，不带任何征兆地，就像在和这个悲惨了一生的男人开玩笑一样。  
“……”  
他眼里平日时星空般的光彩就在一瞬陨灭，落入空洞的外太空。  
“什么……”  
他的嘴角微微抽动，连讶异的时间都没有，在感受到生命尽头的来临的瞬间，下意识的转过头来看向自己。  
“金国钟……？”  
沉重的身体坠落在地面上，发出沉重的闷响。  
手表上的秒针继续走动。  
他的血液总算继续在血管中流动起来。  
——下一秒的世界重新开始运转。  
人群尖叫、枪声轰鸣、匆忙的脚步声踏平了意识。  
倾倒的身体，迸发的血液，和他望向自己时诧异而浑浊的双眼。  
“……国钟啊？”  
地上的一具空壳表情呆愣，没有再像以往那般笑着应声回答他的呼唤。

#β739191-802.  
李光洙第二次的骤然惊醒，旧款的手机上依旧显示着九月三十日。  
他死了，就在自己面前。  
因为来不及反应商场电梯突发的故障，明明伸手就能把他从还未关上的电梯门里拉出来，他却就在近在咫尺的地方，坠落下去再坠落，最后一声巨响响彻在地狱深处。  
鲜血从厚重的铁皮底下渗透过来，即使自己挖断手指，面前的废墟依旧一动不动。  
他的左眼里浸满了血，尽是不解的望着自己，漂亮的眼睛里蒙着一层雾，曾经耀人的光彩逐渐熄灭，只剩下一抹毫无色泽的乌黑。  
手表上的秒针咔咔的响动着，卡在早上的九点四十五分。  
李光洙伸手去触碰他没了动静的手，他的手指回光返照的轻轻弹动，意识的最后，给他留下了一个似乎是在表达感谢的微笑。  
——和原来的金钟国一模一样。  
这个男人为了不让继续活下去的人悲伤，用微笑来安慰后者看着他死亡时的百味杂陈，希望那样就可以不再让人难过。  
然而现实却是，他平生贯彻的温柔只会让人产生如毒药般的依赖性，不断吸食，靠着它来存活，他最后的微笑只能代表这些嗷嗷待哺的孩子们再也无法得到他的温柔了。  
……告诉他们说，这是最后一次的微笑了。  
秒针抽搐着来回摆动，频率飞快的徘徊在某一分一秒。  
然后突然之间，被外力推入下一格，停顿半秒后继续向前行进着。  
李光洙猛地惊醒，背上全是冷汗，酸胀的双眼里陡然间落出一阵雷雨，惨白的水光闪现在眼前，刺得双目发疼。  
依旧是淅沥的雨，和老型号的智能手机上显示着的三年前的9月30日。  
这个世界是怎么回事？  
他再次订下了几小时后飞往韩国的飞机，拖着僵硬的身体从床上起身。  
刘在石敲响了202室的门，第二次来到这扇门前时已经没有机会犹豫，而是把门板敲得震天响，根本就不像是他的风格。  
他在堪培拉清净了四年，还是时隔四年以来这么情绪激动过——他只想见到金钟国，现在，马上，他想知道金钟国还活着。  
那种冲动比任何时候都要强烈。  
“谁大晚上的……呜哇！！”  
他没有任何预兆的冲上前去抱住前来开门的人，那股令人安神的清香味瞬时间漫入鼻尖。  
“在、在石哥？怎么现在回来了？！吓死我了……”金钟国惊愕之余还拍了拍似乎情绪不稳定的刘在石的后背，“怎么了，遇到什么事了吗？”  
刘在石大喘气着，手表上的指针就像是谁的心跳声一般，焦躁的响着有规律的躁动声。  
“……我回来了。”他紧紧抱住了金钟国的腰身，用尽全身力气的感受他还活着时的温度，声音颤抖的轻声念出自己给他的爱称，一次又一次。  
“国钟啊……我回来了，金国钟。”  
“……你这哥是怎么了？才走半年而已，这次就这么想我？”男人带着些鄙夷的笑着，用蛮力拉开了刘在石，用平日里的温和回应他异常的行动，然后在他额上留下一个轻吻。  
十五个小时的飞行后，紧绷了一整天的精神在这一瞬间放松下来。  
几年没尝过眼泪的人，两道泪水瞬时顺着双颊先后滑落下来，在这场梦里痛快的哭着。  
“啊……快想死你了。”说着，他便笑了。  
这个世界是个奇怪的世界。  
李光洙满脸都是眼泪和鼻涕的呆呆看着门后仍旧好好活着的男人，这次却再也不忍耐的上前，即使作为一个陌生人，也紧握住他的手，在他没反应过来之前，紧紧抱住他。  
李光洙害怕这个人又会突然消失了，就像几年前自己的臆想病一样，随时都会化成灰烬飘散在冰冷的深秋空气里。  
“您、您是哪位啊？等一下等一下，您再不放开我就要报警了！”  
他反应激烈的推搡着自己的身体，那股力气几乎要把他的胃都捅穿，可怕的是，感受到他这股熟悉的力气时的李光洙，竟然会觉得有些幸福。  
李光洙深深叹了口气，眼泪不知为何突然停了下来。  
怀里的人怔怔的停住了动作，也许是因为那口气吐在他的脖子上有些作痒吧。  
他松开了这个不属于自己的金钟国，用尽了自己能够怀念的时间，傻傻的看着他，用自己那张狼狈过头的脸。  
……接下来要怎么跟这个已经彻底呆住的男人解释自己诡异的行为呢。  
“那个……对不起，我……好像认错人了。”  
随口扯了个令人无言的借口，李光洙挠挠头，转身前又在男人身上留恋了一瞬：“抱歉打扰了，祝您有个美好的一……”  
“不是，请问……”  
意外的是，金钟国叫住了他。  
李光洙正要离开的脚步一顿，已经缓和的表情再一次紧张起来，他浑身紧绷的注视着眼前似乎千里之外的男人，动弹不得。  
男人歪着脑袋思索了片刻，竟然笑了。  
“……我们是不是认识啊？”  
这个世界也是个疯狂的世界。  
他闭上了无意识间张开的嘴唇，牵强的扯开一个微笑。  
“我们是第一次见面吧，先生。”  
十月一日早晨的金钟国，健全的活在这个世界上，就好像死亡永远都不会找上门一样开朗的生活着，即使对于一个怪异的陌生人的突然到访，也是微笑着面对的。  
李光洙也是第二次跟踪金钟国了。他无法以任何特殊的关系出现在这个世界的金钟国身边，即使在另一个世界里他们有过多少温存，这个世界只是在不断地拒绝着李光洙而已。  
……但金钟国没有拒绝他，而是仍旧耐心的笑着，和他打着招呼，照亮一个陌生人冰冷的秋晨。  
是啊，这个哥哥就是这样一个大咧咧的烂好人，就算行为有多粗犷……金钟国是个温柔的人这件事是不会改变的。  
即使他有多少不堪入目的过去，即使他在各条岔路上选错了应该前往的分岔路口，即使他的生活环境再变换上千个世界，即使他也许不再拥有一个健康的身体、被死神在身体里埋下了一个定时炸弹。  
他依旧是李光洙见过的最灿烂而温柔的人。  
李光洙静静跟在他身后不到十米的距离，把他的背影牢牢实实的锁进双眼里。  
因为上一次来过这个世界时电梯的故障，李光洙在前一天傍晚就向商场的工作人员报告了这件事，十月一日的电梯前贴上了维修中的通告。金钟国在电梯前徘徊了一会，抿着嘴唇笑了笑往楼梯间走了上去。  
这个人大概又在想着这种事：那就走楼梯吧，还能锻炼呢。  
他的目的地是六楼的电影院，似乎是想要看这一整天的首场，虽然不清楚为什么要赶着早上首场来看，但理由多半又是“工作”或者“健身”吧。  
金钟国的朋友已经到了六楼等着他，六七个体型彪悍的男性在电影厅门口围成一圈，一个个的朝着到来的金钟国客气的打着招呼。  
李光洙没忍住笑了。他从前有幻想过，曾经被称为东街霸王的这个男人，若不是因为身体虚弱的原因，现在的他在社会里会是个什么模样呢。  
果然是个黑社会头子啊，骨子里的黑色气质还是变不了的。  
就算身在不同世界，也是同样的金钟国。  
他们选择的电影是当年很火的动作电影《暗杀》，是部很优秀的作品，在这年的年末也确实揽下了好几个奖项，那天正好有为商场VIP的特别重映，他就兴冲冲的拿着VIP卡来了商场。  
他跟在这群黑漆漆的兄弟身后进了放映厅，选了个靠后的位置，几乎坐满的放映厅只给他留下了一个靠近楼梯安全出口的座位。  
他的那群兄弟总是吵吵嚷嚷的，窸窸窣窣的聊着，就连在他的位置都能听见他们的碎嘴声，和金钟国嗔怒着让他们安静下来的声音。  
……就算身在不同世界，李光洙也是同样的李光洙。  
他的目光久久的固定在金钟国身上，一刻也没挪开过。  
李光洙已经能背下来这个片子的台词了，再看一遍也没有意义。三年前在自己身边与死神打着拉锯战的那个金钟国拖着病弱的身子，软磨硬泡的让李光洙带着他去了一趟电影院，就是为了看这部电影。  
在电影院看完还不够，等到电影下映，他还破天荒的买了一本蓝光DVD，因为身体情况逐渐恶化的原因出不了家门，他就在家里不断反复的重复看，看了一遍又一遍。  
到最后那段时间也是，什么电视也看不进去，就用塞着沙子般的声音向他撒娇说，我想看些动作电影啊，像《暗杀》那样的。  
“……能坐在电影院里看，还真是开心了啊。”  
李光洙喃喃着，放映着的图像忽然在眼里化成斑驳的光影色团，模糊的世界中，只有男人的背影是鲜明的。  
他挺直着脊背的样子，已经是多久没见过了呢。  
三年？还是五年？  
……或许李光洙从来没见过男人真正自信的光彩。  
自从他一开始遇见金钟国的时候，他就是一幅奄奄一息的模样，被毫不懂事的自己从泥潭里打捞上岸，自己就这样连蒙带骗的逐渐占有了这个不知道拒绝是什么的男人。  
在死亡的威压下让他说爱他，病态的为了占有而占有着一个人，就像他已经是自己的所有物一般，想要控制他的五脏六腑、七情八欲，控制他的生老病死，让他永远留在自己身边。  
就算是一个恶劣而自私的孩子，只要是爱，他都默默接受着。李光洙这么想着，忽然之间发现，自己原来不仅幼稚，还是个无可救药的混蛋。  
秒针卡顿，犹豫着向前迈步，模糊着的视线忽然剧烈颤抖。  
九点四十三分，放映厅里的人一阵骚动，刺鼻的烟雾从四面八方涌入狭窄的空间里，瞬时间的温度升腾烧灼了冷空气里的寒意。  
不知道是谁大喊一声，着火了。  
天花板在那一瞬间塌陷下来，一声巨响，隔断他的视线，视野中央的男人失去了控制。  
隔音效果过分优越的这个地方，没能察觉到大楼的熊熊烈火，就连慢慢攀升的温度和逐渐浓烈的酸雾也没能引起注意。  
李光洙惊得站起身，双腿无意识的打着颤，刚站稳的身体摇摇晃晃的靠在了楼梯边上。  
“……还愣着干什么！往这边跑，出口在这边！！”  
他原本不是这么勇敢的人。  
没有安慰人的本事，也没有去拯救别人的能力，这一辈子到这为止，只不过是个过于平庸的过路人罢了。  
他帮着一对夫妇抱起了嚎啕大哭中的孩子，牵着那对反应迟钝的夫妇跑出了放映室，便又折了回去，在涌进来的浓浓黑烟里扯破嗓子大喊大叫。  
“靠近这边的都往这边走，别跑！身体放低！！”  
“让孩子先出来！上面那个傻逼听不见吗？！不要跑，时间还来得及！！”  
从下方紧急出口的方向那边传来谁熟悉的臭骂声，即使声音沙哑他也听得出来，那种尖锐而坚定的嗓音只能是那个男人的。  
浓烟一晃，双眼红肿着的男人的模样一闪而过，他紧咬着牙，皱紧了眉头，双眼发着锃亮的银光，狠狠的盯着空气里弥漫的黑色颗粒。  
说起来，下面好像乱糟糟的。  
……是谁出事了吗？  
底下那群像黑社会一样的弟兄们围着某个位置，咆哮着搬弄着废墟的残渣，又哭又喊。  
有人死了吗？  
金钟国笔直地站在紧急出口旁边，身体没有任何的迟疑，虽然作风粗暴却有条不紊的指领着在场混杂的人群，只有声音是破碎的。  
那是在那个瞬间里，李光洙看到的所有。  
金钟国也不是生来的英雄。  
只是所有人都需要一个不会为任何事动摇的领袖罢了，他有这个信心催眠自己，于是便站了出来。  
他有感情，会愤怒会悲伤，有自己的所爱和厌恶，是个活生生的人。不过即使是生死的选择摆在眼前，他也只会选择大义。  
——就像真正的英雄一样。  
这样的人要怎么去控制他，更何况，李光洙是个不折不扣的胆小鬼。  
手表里的声音异常响亮，清晰得过于诡异，几乎是直接响在脑子里，一秒又一秒，那是迎接死神的倒计时。  
李光洙脑海里忽然闪过上一次来过这里时，电梯门关上的前一个瞬间，表里的秒针也是这般剧烈的回响着时间倒数，随后僵硬的在九点四十五分的位置上。  
——停顿。  
他像是预知了未来的十几秒里会发生的事，上一次没能抓住他的手的场景一次次飞速从眼前重映、倒退、再放映。  
身体自己动了起来，他把这边最后一个观众推出放映厅，双脚迈开步子，不要命的迎着石子沙尘和滚滚浓烟往下冲。  
耳道里回响着秒表一下又一下弹动的咔哒声。  
冲破浓烟的瞬间，他狼狈却依然坚毅的神情出现在不过十几米的距离里，那副俨然英雄的姿态，一直都是李光洙幻想中，憧憬着、又爱慕着的他的姿态。  
那样的英雄，不应该早早战死在这种漆黑的角落里。  
——李光洙是个胆小鬼，一直都是。  
怕高、怕鬼、怕虫子，甚至还很怕生，他是个真正的胆小鬼。  
“还他妈愣着干什么，过来！！”  
李光洙伸出手，边跑边吼，用自己最大的声音呼喊着。  
他第一次对着金钟国爆了粗口，也是第一次对他用这么粗暴而冲动的语气咆哮着。  
但不管是什么样的胆小鬼……都想为了谁逞一回英雄。  
那两秒的男人一转他的坚强，换上了一幅不可置信的表情，软化了所有的棱角，瞪大眼睛的望着他。  
男人眼里的水花一晃，一抹光彩掠过。  
“快点啊！傻站着干什么——！！那里要塌了！！”  
大楼崩溃的轰鸣声里，他却只能听到脑袋里秒针卡顿的声音。  
金钟国抬头一望头顶松散开的天花板，屏住呼吸跑动起来，朝着对面不曾相识的男人，神使鬼差的抬起手。  
顿时间全世界只剩下一声秒针咔哒停顿在脑海里。  
一声巨响，钢筋混杂着巨大的混凝土坠落在眼前，带走了男人已经近在眼前的身影，只留下满眼的灰色和耳里缠绵不断的轰鸣和蜂鸣声。  
李光洙怔怔的向着面前的水泥伸着手，脸上的鲜血还留存着滚烫的人类体温，灼伤了他的皮肤。  
“……哥？”  
不再流动的死寂里，全世界的色彩顿时殒灭。  
咔哒。  
世界继续运转。

#β3-9.  
带着全身的冷汗和战栗醒过来，仍然是灰蒙蒙的早晨，一如既往的澳大利亚的十月暖流和飞行机来去的巨响徘徊在窗外。  
刘在石双手颤抖的埋住了脸，一次次从连环的噩梦中醒过来，一次次重蹈覆辙。  
他第二次也没能守住金钟国的生命……不，是第三次了。  
第三次的十五个小时飞行时间长得像一轮春秋。  
金钟国被同样的人和同样的枪击倒，就连倒下的幅度都是一样的，即使硬着语气强迫他不准出去散步，也还是被那些恐怖分子找上了门。  
……这个人就这么该死吗？  
为什么即使是在梦里也要一次次的夺走他的生命，好笑的是，刘在石就像在现实里一样，只能眼睁睁的看着他生命消逝，除了忏悔之外什么都做不了。  
九点四十五分，金钟国在现实世界里离世的时间，在梦里也是同样的香消玉殒。  
他只想有个赎罪的机会，至少不想再听到这个男人死去的消息了。  
但刘在石的这点愿望即使在梦中也无法实现。  
“为什么要这么早出门啊——好困，我还没睡够……”  
金钟国坐在副驾驶上打着哈欠的时候，刘在石比他更打不起精神，从堪培拉飞过来后他整夜没睡，也来不及再和金钟国谈情说爱，第二天一早就拉着他上车出门。  
说是整夜没睡，刘在石在精神上却已经四五天没睡过了。  
不断地从噩梦中惊醒，醒来之后还是噩梦，不断地循环再循环，却走不出他注定要死亡的莫比乌斯环。  
“……哥，前面那辆车有点奇怪啊。”  
“别跟我说话，这是在高速上，你先睡会吧。”  
金钟国瞥了一眼摇摇晃晃对面开过来的卡车，瘪起嘴赌气的装睡。  
“真是的，这次回来之后在石哥一直怪怪的，脸色还这么差……怎么了，有什么心事吗？”  
刘在石沉默片刻，视线短暂的从金钟国身上飘过。  
“没什么事……就是想跟你一起出来走走，家里太闷了。”  
金钟国一愣，噗嗤笑出声：“多大年纪了还跟我撒娇……”  
他的话又是一顿。  
“……在石哥，喂……！在石哥！”  
“怎么了？”刘在石烦躁的转头望向他。  
“车！！快打方向盘！”  
他的身体扑了过来，左手拽住方向盘，用蛮力的往右侧打满。  
刘在石这才注意到已经朝这边逼近的卡车，失去控制的偏离路线，往这边歪歪斜斜的冲过来。  
“我靠……松手！往这边躲，他会从右边掉下去的！！”  
刘在石一把抢过方向盘，车子在高速上旋转漂移，轮胎在地面上摩擦出尖锐的声响，耳鸣的瞬间又有熟悉的声音在脑袋里响起来。  
咔哒咔哒的响个不停，像是倒计时。  
他一瞥车上显示的时间，已经到了九点四十四分。  
对面的卡车仍旧没有方向感的一左一右，刘在石一咬牙，嘴里破开一股铁腥味，挂上后退档踩满油门，比方才更刺耳的引擎和摩擦声仍旧淹没不了脑子里回响的秒表声音。  
——不会的，不可能的。  
“国钟啊，坐好了！”  
“快点快点快点！！掉头啊！！”  
——要是真的有这种事存在的话，那反复拯救他还有什么意义呢。  
——这个男人反正都是要死的命。  
刘在石想不通。  
金钟国究竟做错什么了，不如说，犯下更多过错的人其实是他自己。  
车子往反方向旋转，剧烈的摩擦让惯性停下，换上档的刹那，车子还没来得及加速，右耳边的引擎声巨响瞬时没过手表走动的声音。  
强烈的冲突、碰撞，他这辆小得可怜的轿车在高速上转了好几个圈，车窗的碎片扎进裸露的皮肤里，不停歇的摇晃和翻腾搅得意识天昏地暗。  
意识空洞的瞬间，所有声音都停了下来。  
时间停顿。  
失去眼镜的他模糊的视野里最后捕捉到的，是从破烂的右车门里飞出护栏外的一具身体。  
他穿着一身墨绿色的T恤，上面染着有深有浅的血色印迹，他被铁块和玻璃碎片包围着，看上去是失去了意识，空中悬浮着星星点点的他的血渍。  
刘在石在混沌的五感里总算能捕捉到一点声音。  
又是那让人作呕的手表行进的声音。  
——坠落。

#β739191-802.  
李光洙尖叫着惊醒过来，脸上密密麻麻的液体不知是汗还是泪。  
没有办法，他什么都改变不了。  
就算让电梯提前修好，提前告知火灾的来临，他以为所有事他都已经预料到了。  
男人从火灾现场回程的路上，心不在焉的撞上了一路飞驰的救护车。  
带着红十字的白色车身，撞飞了死里逃生的人，这被人说起都像是个笑话。在绝对的外力面前，他健壮的身体没有任何还手之力。  
一声巨响，鸣笛声戛然而止，他的身体久久的悬在空中，许久没有坠落下来，就像下一秒就要飞往苍穹的最高处。  
“不要……”  
李光洙的身体不受控制的啜泣着，蜷缩起修长的身体，把自己裹进了被子里。  
他一次又一次的回转着时间，一次又一次的回到这张床上，呆滞的看着手机上显示着的时间，在独居的空间里静静听着手腕上的秒针咔哒响声。  
李光洙原本想醒过来的。  
但每次见到活生生的男人失去生命的那一刻，他都撕心裂肺的后悔着，手指不听使唤的敲碎手表的表盘，让时间朝着逆时针的方向逆行而去。  
他不清楚自己为何会知道这样就能逆转时间，但就算世界重新来过，也不过是同样的结局。  
——眼睁睁的看着他死去，就和现实中的自己一样。  
那当然了，人类怎么能和病魔作斗争呢？何况那是晚期的癌细胞，人类是斗不过的。  
那如果对手是死神的话，人类难道就能战胜了吗？  
这个不会停下的无尽陀螺不过是在嘲笑李光洙的不自量力而已。  
他屏住呼吸停下了哽咽，揪紧床单的手指关节泛白。  
李光洙出了口气，缓住了自己异常的身体状况，第四次打开手机，订上飞往首尔的航班。  
他的身体刚刚才醒过来，但意识已经一周没停止过了，一直在转，一直在耗损，死亡的逼近不给他留一点休息的空隙。  
——总会有办法的。  
他眼圈下挂上了两块阴色，目光涣散的对上门后的男人，牵强的笑了，宛如在苍白的鱼肚上划开的一道糜红的伤口。  
“下午好啊。”  
金钟国谨慎的退后一步，把门稍微合上。  
“请问您是……？”  
他语句里的距离感越来越强烈，李光洙心头一紧，脚步向前一步。  
“啊……我是你的熟人啊，钟国哥，在安养第二附中的时候承蒙您关照了。”他随口编了个蹩脚的借口，虽然他知道这个警惕性极强的男人是不会轻信他的。  
……除此之外还有什么办法呢。  
“是、是吗，我对你的脸好像没什么印象……你脸色不太好呢？”  
他看着逐渐退到门后，似乎要下逐客令的男人，和男人表情里的冷淡和防卫，李光洙眼里仅剩的光彩瞬时被倾盆的暴雨浇灭。  
李光洙本能性的伸出手，一把抠在门上，男人受惊的立刻闭上门，李光洙的手指撞在门和门框之间，指节轻响。  
金钟国见他没有放手的意思，抬起眼冷冷的凝视着陌生男子苍白得诡异的脸，加大力度的试图用力气强迫男人放开手：“……您再这样我就报警了。”  
这个男人的直觉和警惕心还是那么敏感，李光洙以前打趣过他，要是他能蹦能跳的话，当个刑警该多好。  
“拜托了，钟国哥……我……”李光洙眼睛一疼，要解释的话堆满了喉咙，却一个字也吐不出来，委屈感和瞬时间的愤怒填充大脑，崩坏的泪腺挤出两道眼泪挂在毫无血色的双颊上，他呼吸不稳的哀求着，声色扭曲，“我只是……想看看你……”  
“喂，松手，你的手会断的。”他的话变得越来越短，失去人情味的男人有时可怕得像是地狱而来的恶魔。  
“钟国哥……为什么、为什么你不认识我啊……”  
李光洙不知道自己是从哪来的力气能和这个男人抗衡，意识模糊间，门缝被拉开的越来越宽。  
“我不认识你，而且你这脸……真的不太对劲，快回家休息吧。”  
“家……？”李光洙喃喃，而后傻傻笑了。  
“——我的家就是这里。”  
金钟国见他的笑意阴森，顿时愣了神，眨眼间门板被眼前的陌生男子大大拉开了空隙。  
短暂的喧闹后，大门重重闭合，公寓里的人来人往恢复平静。  
再次醒过来时，他是被某种野兽般的怒吼声惊醒的。像是梦中梦一般，李光洙眼前的所有事物都是扭曲着的，所有线条都和血红的影子叠着重影，醒来后的他的双眼干涩，喉咙嘶哑。  
面前在床上被捆绑着的男人嘶吼着，宽大的衣物上全是褶皱，凌乱的T恤下的腹部皮肤、穿着短裤的大腿根部、形状鲜明的锁骨上，密密麻麻的栓着粗细不一的登山绳。  
男人一边痛骂一边呼救着，动弹不得的双腿抽动，他瞪着血红的眼睛，满目仇恨。  
……那不是他熟悉的金钟国的样子。  
在自己的记忆里，男人总是温柔的对待着任何人和事，不管什么时候都大方的笑着。李光洙撕下一截胶带，封住了男人发出求救信号的嘴。  
不过是个冒牌货……  
竟敢做出这种表情。  
他脑海里有电流声滋滋响着，噼里啪啦的带着火花发出轻微的炸裂声，逐渐侵蚀整个大脑。  
为什么要对着我露出这副表情啊，钟国哥。  
一阵迅速的秒表声音淡入脑海，却没能唤醒他的理智。  
你不是口口声声说爱我的吗，这是什么像看着垃圾一样的眼神啊。  
男人在胶带后发出被堵塞住的尖吼和呜咽，记忆里温和的双目里全是愤怒和惊恐，他的身体不断后退着，双眼散发着威胁自己不要接近的危险光彩。  
怎么了，是什么让哥怕成这个样子？  
秒表的跳动频率和疯狂的心跳声重叠、融合，像爆发前的警笛充斥整个大脑。  
……笑一个啊，你这个冒牌哥。  
他感觉到自己的嘴角在微微上扬，男人挣扎着，脸色煞白，被自己的双手遮住了口鼻。  
——和以前一样，笑给我看嘛。  
大脑里的某跟弦叮的一声断裂。  
男人剧烈的挣扎起来，身体从床上翻下，闷声落地，李光洙只揪住了他的衣角。  
床头上的闹钟也跟着掉了下来，准确的砸中男人的后脑。  
地上的人闷哼一声，停下了挣扎，汨汨鲜血染深了深灰色的地毯。  
过了九点四十五分，腕表的跳动速度逐渐平稳，他鲜红的视野缓缓褪去血色。  
男人的身体倒在地上，他偏着头，一动不动，沉睡在血池里，斑驳的血渍点在熟睡的脸上。  
墨绿色的衣物上开出一片片的血色花丛。  
“……哥？”  
面前的空壳没有回应。

#β3-9.  
刘在石提前一天，在30日的晚上就带着金钟国逃离了那栋公寓。  
因为证据不足的原因，他没办法向警察预言恐怖分子的袭击，也没有信心在高速上再承受一次濒死的剧痛。  
“……我们去洛杉矶吧，”刘在石第四次吃着爱人做的鸡胸肉盖饭，胃里一阵阵恶心，“今晚就出发。”  
“……哈？”金钟国对着突然的提议也只能惊讶了。  
他这次要带着金钟国逃得远远的。  
尝试了这么多次后，为什么还要继续尝试呢，毕竟“成功”这回事谁都说不准。  
是概率挑战游戏？还是剧情所需？  
看着他一次次在眼前死去的Bad End只会让刘在石青筋暴起，大吼着他的名字一次又一次的让时间逆流，暴躁的砸碎那枚叽叽喳喳响个不停的曾经的情侣表，逆时针旋转试图前进的时分秒。  
再醒来时又是这副模样，直面死亡时的冲动给不了他后悔的余地，一身冷汗的从床上惊醒，然后开始他长达十几个小时的旅程。  
也许这个过程再来几十遍、几百遍或是几千遍，他也许就能在男人死亡的时候变得淡然了吧，像具尸体一样冷冷的看着他死去，什么也不做的待在一边，再也不回到那个阴冷的9月30日早晨。  
……现在自己做的事又和行尸走肉有什么不同。  
金钟国死了已经有三年了，但他现在却好端端的坐在自己身边睡着，毫无形象的瘫坐在开往机场的车上。  
刘在石以为自己早就放开了这个人了。  
造化弄人的是命运，让自己陷入这场梦境的死循环里，把离世了三年之久的人拖出来反复折磨，被折磨得最是皮开肉绽的却是自己。  
“啊——昨晚都没睡好，今天又不能睡个好觉了……”金钟国伸了个懒腰，把脑袋上的头戴式耳机取了下来，在位置上干坐着候机，“怎么了，脸色这么难看，这次回来看着心事重重的。”  
……这句台词自己还要听多少遍才能习惯呢。  
不，说不定在习惯之前会疯掉吧。反驳他的温柔和耐心，用暴躁隐藏自己异常的缘由，歇斯底里的囚禁他，毫无理由的带着他逃亡，却给不了他任何合理的解释。  
其实像这样疯掉的家伙大有人在。  
“……我没事，就是工作压力有点重。”他勉强笑着，抬起的手颤巍巍的不敢去碰金钟国，只好悻悻收回，“和你在一起我就好了。”  
金钟国被他这番台词肉麻到，做起了夸张的反应，没察觉到刘在石异常犹豫的动作。  
他们已经离市中心很远了，深夜搭上的飞机，凌晨到达莫斯科进行中转。刘在石白白担心了一整晚，这趟航班却平安无事的落地了。  
也是，不到10月1日的早上，什么事都不会发生的吧，不过离九点四十五分也只剩六个多小时了。  
在莫斯科要等待四个小时的时间才能继续乘机，刘在石四处看了一圈，千叮万嘱的让金钟国在候机厅里坐好别乱走，就急匆匆的去了洗手间。  
机场里人不多，但只是过了两分钟，刘在石出来的时候，机场里的人群乱糟糟的，有些人拉着箱子和孩子往外撤离，有些人静静待在座位上，还有些人在一旁高声谈论着什么。  
他们的语言刘在石从未接触过，有些讲英语的人语速太快，都听不懂在说些什么，广播放送里的英语也带着很重的俄罗斯口音。刘在石英语听力本就不怎么样，三年前在堪培拉学来的英语也早就忘得一干二净，他只好放弃去辨认广播里的每个音节。  
但事情有些奇怪，周围多出了许多安保人员，虽然听不懂他们的语言，刘在石只能理解为有什么特殊情况，需要所有人离开机场。  
那金国钟应该已经出去了吧，刘在石是这么想的。  
时间一直在逼近九点钟，即使现在还只是凌晨三点四十分。  
广播里反复播着同一段内容，刘在石皱起眉，总算是理解了英语通报里的第一个单词。  
Emergency。  
紧接着更多的单词被艰难的辨认出来。  
Flight、Danger、Crash。  
Flight AN4088 from Ethiopia is expected to land near the second terminal.  
……a few minutes later.  
With a risk of crash.  
现场将会提前做好防护准备，请所有旅客暂时离开航站楼或远离登机口，现所有安检工作中止、登机口关闭，请还未离开的旅客尽快寻找安全地点或撤离。  
刘在石勉强是听懂了广播里所提及的“紧急情况”，跟着安保人员离开了航站楼。要是金钟国的话，肯定第一遍广播就能全部听懂，毕竟这个男人是个全能的完美人类，仅凭自学也可以和当地人用英语零障碍交流。  
即使有飞机马上要在附近迫降，也还是有人在里面走动，应该也不是什么大事。  
不过金钟国还没有跟刘在石联系。  
对了，他的手机能用吗？突然到了国外的话，应该暂时用不了流量，只能听听歌吧。  
……听歌？  
刘在石想起金钟国脑袋上那副头戴式耳机。  
他记得自己每次跟听着音乐的金钟国搭话时，金钟国一幅困扰的表情，然后为了听清他的话而摘下耳机。  
接着顿然在脑海里浮现的是他深夜出发前说的话。  
——今天又不能睡个好觉了……  
还有长达四个小时的停留时间。  
不好的预感猛然涌现。  
但现在还只是凌晨，要到九点四十五的话——  
刘在石看着手机屏幕上显示着的3点42分，凝固在了原地，突然袭来的西伯利亚寒风渗入全身的血液里。  
他把“时差”给忘了。  
坐在登机口附近，把口罩当做眼罩戴着的男人，挽着胳膊熟睡着，他头上戴着巨大的头戴式耳机，音乐声阻隔了外界的一切声响，男人正身处在单独一人的世外桃源里。  
天空的不远处，一团火花闪着苍白的电光缓缓坠落。  
刘在石大吼着，枯燥的重复着喊着金钟国的名字，冲撞着逃开那些身材彪悍的警卫，小腿沉重的迈开步子，大步大步往里跑，往整个航站楼的最深处。  
他不该松懈的。  
因为坐飞机坐昏了头吗，因为堪培拉和首尔只有一小时的时差，已经习惯了吗？  
因为是梦境，所以有人在紧急情况时被忽略在角落里，也是情有可原的？  
头罩耳机、睡眠不足、坠机、时差、疏忽，就因为这些都是意外？  
——世界上哪有那么那么巧合的事。  
在梦里发生的意外都可笑得让人反胃，比让他吃一辈子金钟国的鸡胸肉宵夜还要让人恶心上千上万倍。  
就像是全世界成心要让他死在这个时候。  
“——金国钟！！”  
脑海里依旧是那阵秒针响声，男人进入视野的那一瞬，就像感应到了他的呼唤一般动弹了一下，接着揭开了口罩，睡眼惺忪的望了过来。  
——在石哥。  
他远远看见男人在念着自己名字。  
时间似乎突然变慢了，像是慢镜头放映，耳边时间流逝着的声音都柔和了步伐。  
金钟国笑着，带着满脸的倦意，却还是那样过分温柔的微笑着。  
“快走啊——！金钟国！！！”  
他的背后是另外一个世界的电闪雷鸣，在刘在石最后一次喊出他的名字之前，轰然降临。  
金色和火红混杂的火光如同某天傍晚的晚霞，在他身后绽放开类似太阳的光彩，刹那间笼罩住男人憨厚而模糊的笑意。  
时间停顿。  
他的笑容在阳光灿烂里转瞬即逝，仿若降临凡间的太阳之子回归天国。

#β739191-802.  
他咬紧下唇忍耐着右手手指被压断的剧痛，大概因为是第六次了，对他来说差不多是已经习惯了的痛感。  
他在这轮回的苦痛施压下，最痛的是头顶，像是被电钻钻过一样的袭来阵阵剧痛。  
再这样下去他不仅会疯掉，身体也会垮掉。  
……不，他已经疯了。  
他已经是个杀人犯了，是个完完全全的变态。  
李光洙嘿嘿笑着，蛮横的扳开门板，低声反复的念着金钟国的名字。  
总是万分自信的男人，他脸上的恐惧。李光洙在和金钟国相处又相爱的四年间，从未见到过他对自己摆出这样的表情。  
但就这几天的时间里，他这已经是看到的第六次了。  
“……我也不想这么做的，”李光洙轻抚着金钟国的脸颊，在他耳边叹着气，气体逃离身体的瞬间，又有眼泪不受控制的掉落，即使他根本不知道自己为什么会一次又一次的哭泣，“救救我吧……原谅我，哥。”  
金钟国被登山绳和胶带禁锢在床上，在李光洙的抚摸下动弹不得。  
“不要再离开我了，算我求哥了。”  
男人在自己的乞求声中冷冷的注视着他。  
“我不想再让你死了，对不起……”  
李光洙在意志崩溃的边缘一次又一次的呢喃着哀求的字句，在他愤恨的注视下笑了出来，搂住他的脖颈，在他颈窝间呼吸感受着他身体上的温度。  
“不要走……”  
低下了头的李光洙只能感受到怀里的人一瞬的颤抖，却没能看见几次监禁以来，男人第一次露出的动摇的神色。  
第二次是完全的冲动驱使，被他挣脱了束缚后，互相斗殴直到他的后脑撞上桌角，永远的失去了意识。  
第三次是接近疯癫的单向暴力，那个天下无双的金钟国竟然被发了疯的李光洙一拳撂倒在地，醒来后失去平衡的男人在打斗中从五楼的阳台上坠落。  
第四次是他的全力反抗和自己的过度防卫。  
第五次是邻里的介入和被锐器误伤的他。  
第六次是自我矛盾的寻求赎罪。  
李光洙不知为什么会有这样的想法：囚禁他会是最佳选择。  
他再也去不了任何地方，只能待在自己身边，像只人偶一样乖巧可爱，每时每刻都能被自己注视着，绝对不会有任何的生命危险。  
……三年前的那个金钟国，也曾有过这样的时期。  
坐在家里无法动弹，想出门也不能出，梦想着广阔世界的男人，只能在狭窄的世界角落里安身，就连平日的俊朗也逐渐憔悴，等待死神带他回归尘土。  
“……对不起啊。”  
他的拇指抚过男人气得红肿的眼睑，仅仅是看着男人生动的表情，就情绪激动的落下泪，为了他反复的新生而愉悦的笑了出来。  
李光洙笑着的瞬间，金钟国那双眼里前后掉出了澄澈温热的液体，划过脸颊，顺着李光洙的手掌，在手腕下滴落，砸在床榻上，晕染开花。  
他下意识的抽动了手腕，笑意凝滞的看着一颗接一颗的泪水从男人眼眶里坠落出来。  
李光洙怔住，指腹从金钟国脸颊上移开，他垂下头注视着在床上被捆绑着的人，视线坠落到自己满是血痕和伤口的双手上，这才逐渐恢复了神智。  
……我把他弄哭了？  
“……怎么？”  
金钟国只是用更为疑惑和惶恐的表情回复着他，惊慌的摇着头想藏住脸，就算不看向李光洙，眼泪也止不住的下落着。  
“为什么……？哪里不舒服吗？”李光洙也跟着慌了动作，金钟国本不是那种爱哭的人，即使是在这个世界，也一眼就能看出男人强大的自尊心，一落泪就忙着躲开自己的这点也和他认识的金钟国一模一样。  
男人对于他的问题的回复又是摇头，被胶带封住的嘴没了动静，就连愤怒的呜咽声也就此停住，只有眼泪还在接连逃出红肿的双眼。  
李光洙的大脑部件像生了锈的齿轮嘎嘎作响，即使勉强运转着，却没有回忆和思考的能力。  
他没有自己闯进门后的记忆，回过神来时，金钟国就已经被自己五花大绑起来了。他的衣物皱巴巴的贴在身上，上身一半的皮肤直接和登山绳接触，双腿也被胡乱的绳法绑在了一起。  
塞进金钟国口中的毛巾进到了他的食道里，他瞪着双通红的眼睛，呜咽着不停作呕，眼里不断渗出生理性的泪水。  
那种泪水，和他现在所见到的是两种东西。  
——这个眼泪不是我的意识。  
金钟国低着头，怔怔的感受着不属于自己的感情，那是倾盆而至的伤感和遗憾，明明只是很细微的感情，却像是堆积了几十年一样沉重得让人抬不起头。  
他以前听过“平行世界”这种说法，也偶尔会相信有幽灵的存在。  
就在方才不到半秒的时间里，陌生的意识告诉自己，我是爱着眼前这个强盗的，即使金钟国从来都对男人没兴趣。  
那份爱……或者是什么其他情感，乱七八糟的混杂在一起，在眼眶周围找到了宣泄口，于是从眼角倾泻而出。  
……这种变态有哪里值得喜欢的了。  
金钟国用鼻腔深吸一口气，挂着泪珠的睫毛扇开，泛红的双眼直勾勾的瞪着李光洙，嘴被胶带封着说不出话。  
李光洙却很稀奇的能懂他的双眼在讲什么。  
“我只是个陌生人而已，”他淡淡说着，惨白的脸上的笑意还是那样悚人，却不如方才那般阴森，“对这个世界的你来说。”  
后来，金钟国逐渐放弃了挣扎，李光洙也不清楚其中的缘由。他面对态度温和下来的金钟国时不由自主的松懈下来，帮他解开了部分绳索，只简单地在他手腕上缠绕了几圈。  
这个过程中金钟国没有突袭、也没有抵抗，只是乖乖的坐在床榻上任由他摆布。  
这个世界的金钟国，和李光洙认识的那个他有些不一样的地方。  
可能是因为身体健康的原因，他的性格显得比金钟国更自信乐观，说话的方式也更坚毅一些，当然，力气也比金钟国大很多，但喜欢健身的热情是相差无几的。  
他的气色比金钟国好了太多。  
健全而精神百倍的，十足的成功人士，身形笔挺、英姿飒爽的金钟国。  
不像李光洙爱过的那个人病弱娇气，可以代替那个人实现李光洙想要带他环游世界的梦想。  
……不仅要环游世界，还要和他一直在一起，生老病死。  
找个合适的时间点和他结婚，领养一两个孩子，金钟国一直说喜欢小女孩，那就领养一个女儿，满足他想要给女儿大半精致的愿望，三个人一起去商场为女儿买上几十套漂亮裙子。  
然后平淡的过完下半生，学习怎么做好一个慈祥又不给人添乱的老头子。  
夜深之后的理智摇摇欲坠，李光洙的眨眼频率无意识的放慢，他抚摸着金钟国不再抵触自己的身体，搂住他纤细又结实的腰。  
冲动和本能之间，撕开金钟国嘴唇上的胶带，吻住他还沾有胶带粘合感的嘴唇。  
金钟国的身体往后一倒，又马上停下了反抗。  
金钟国知道自己不是同性恋，应该会很抵触男人的亲吻才对，别说亲吻了，有些同性要求摸一摸自己的肌肉的时候他还会把那些人骂得狗血淋头。  
他甚至不知道这个陌生男子的名字，就任他亲吻和抚摸，身体根本不受控的因为他的触碰而兴奋，恍然间似乎大脑已经被其他人的意志所占据。  
男人冰冷的一双手探进他的衣物里，细细摩挲着他的皮肤，从胸口到腰后，仅仅只是抚摸了一遍后就抽回了手，撤回了在他嘴角若离若即的亲吻。  
刚要擦出些火花的体温忽然间撤离，金钟国睁开眼，抿嘴收起嘴角的唾液，满是不解的被这个疯癫又令人困惑的男人凝视着。  
金钟国都以为这个人会做到底，其实他都已经想好要怎么把男人的舌头咬下来后逃走了。  
男人一言不发的用指节蹭过金钟国的脸颊，静静地看着他，如同只有他一人的世界在时间停止。  
李光洙耳侧的刘海垂落下来，擦过太阳穴，掩住半边左眼。  
“我爱你。”  
一段平缓的气流溢出嘴角，他喉咙里扯出来的气声嘶哑而破碎。  
金钟国呼吸一顿，随着他一同停下一切的身体反应，与那双茫然的眼睛对视着。  
“……是吗。”他声音低哑的似答非答，在男人沉重的爱意下承受着那份负担感，双肩微颤。  
这句话离李光洙上次说出口，正好是三年。  
金钟国离世的那天，或许那个男人在世上听到的最后一句话，就是自己那声窝囊的告白。  
就算他可能早就听腻了，李光洙还是不停地向他表达着无处安放而火热过剩的感情，直到他生命的最后一刻。  
李光洙只是想让那个可怜的男人知道，这世上不仅只有让人难过的事，伤疤也好、癌症也好、家人的疏离、爱人的背叛、生活的压迫，什么悲伤的事都好，世界不单单由那些东西组成。  
……他是有人爱着的，李光洙只想让他知道这一点，然后死得快乐一点。  
因为男人凶险穷奇的一生没有什么好下场。  
他不希望这个世界的金钟国最后还是落得早逝的结局，于是在一遍遍的失败后，被注定的故事末尾击垮了神经，早已不知道自己身在何处。  
剩下能做的就只有告诉金钟国，他还爱着他。  
——一直没变。  
时间、病痛、死亡，都不会将他们分开。  
或许这样想会有些大无畏了，但李光洙过着思念着故人的日子，的确有了三年了。  
也只有在这场梦里，才能再一次真切的看见这张他已经有些记不太清的脸。  
怀念和悔恨酿了太久，现如今已经无法再痴情起来了，光是用双眼好好记住男人的模样，就已经花光他所有力气了。  
“……可以告诉我你的名……？”  
金钟国被李光洙用食指抵住了嘴唇，掂量许久的话只好吞回肚子里。  
“不要随便问陌生人的名字啊。”李光洙板着脸，缓缓放下了食指，在男人过于顺从自己的这段时间里抓紧分秒的触碰他的脸，“……我不想再让你认识我了。”  
认识我之后，你也许会痛苦吧。  
……我也不能保证我又会杀了你。  
被拒绝了自己唯一的请求后，金钟国抿着嘴，转过头轻声咂舌。  
李光洙不清楚，是不是自己诚恳过头的态度感动了他，一向记仇的这个男人竟然放下了所有防备，乖顺的任由自己摆布。  
“……你是不是认识我？”他带着不切实际的希望问道。  
金钟国挣扎着打了个滚，挣脱不开手腕上的绳索，叹了口气的背对李光洙。  
“不认识，”他的声音哑哑的，似乎对于事情的发展很是失望，“就像你打招呼时说的那样……初次见面。”  
“……是吗。”李光洙自言自语着，和方才的金钟国做出了同样无心而温和的反应。  
早上带着他去地铁站的路上，金钟国什么话都没说，就算已经为他解绑，竟然也毫无反抗的任凭李光洙拉着走。  
“你不报警吗？”  
金钟国昂起头，与他四目相对，口罩下发出一声淡淡的叹息，眼神里是比昨夜更加躁动的困扰，却没有给他口头上的答复，摇摇头又撤回了视线。  
“……你不好奇我们要去哪吗？”李光洙同样困惑，抓住了金钟国的胳膊，不安着他如此异常的行为神色，靠近他耳边又一次发问。  
男人烦躁的用手肘撞了撞李光洙的肚子，李光洙呻吟一声，捂着肚子闭上了嘴。  
室内人来人往，每个忙碌的检票口处传来细微的电子音，旷然的空间里回响着放送广播的女声，壁上电子时钟的间隔点有节奏的闪烁。  
李光洙忽然想起来，他似乎还没有跟金钟国一起来过这种地方。  
因为李光洙自从认识了那个男人之后，就做起了他的监护人，不让他吃刺激的事物，也不允许他独自外出或是搭乘大众交通，把他当成一尊玻璃像一般养着。  
他低下头去看金钟国的神色，就像是在跟自己闹别扭一般面无表情的望着远处。如果是那个男人的话，好久没见到这么宽敞又热闹的地方，大概会兴奋得胡言乱语吧。  
离列车出发还有一会时间，坐在身边的金钟国悠悠开了口，声音沙哑。  
“你认识的那个人……对你真好啊。”  
“嗯？”他一时没明白金钟国的意思，“你是说……”  
“我总觉得有人在我脑子里讲话，”金钟国咳嗽一声，口罩后的每个音节都模糊不清，“就像精神分裂一样……虽然我从来没有什么精神疾病，但如果有的话，那也许我确实是和你认识吧。”  
李光洙的大脑暂时消化不了他的话，迟疑的张着嘴，不知该先向他确认些什么。  
“我的意思是……另一个我好像是喜欢男人的。”  
他缓缓转过脸来，眼神却还是望着其他方向，刻意的不敢与李光洙对视。  
“……他真的很爱你啊，我都快被洗脑了。”  
李光洙下唇一颤，因为这种想法太过荒唐，他还是没能问出口，只是摆出一副绑架犯的口气冷冷说道：“别开玩笑了，他可不是你。”  
男人侧眼瞥过李光洙动摇的目光，有什么东西在胸口深处微微触动。  
惊讶、落寞……背叛感，冗杂又沉重的感情，不属于自己的感情，从昨晚开始一直在操纵着自己的神经。  
他深吸口气，遏制住如今自己脆弱的感性爆发：“……是吗。”  
列车即将入站，从旅客的左方远远的传来列车行进的声音。  
两个人并肩站在黄线后，准备登上前往釜山的列车，带着口罩的男人在手机上噼噼啪啪的打着字，推掉了今天的全部行程，旁边高大的青年低头看着他的聊天内容，不时的搭话询问他的工作现状。  
就像人山人海中随处可见的一对朋友。  
月台上的时钟数字跳跃着进入9:44，熟悉的秒钟声响在脑海里如期而至。  
李光洙呼吸放慢，挨近了金钟国，一只手轻轻牵住了他的手臂，以防他离开自己的视野。  
“……我说，”他的忽然发话让李光洙的手一抖，“你为什么要绑架我？就为了带我去玩？”  
对于他的问题，李光洙毫无准备。  
“那如果我真的不是你要找的那个人，你别一时激动杀了我啊。”  
“……已经杀过好几次了。”李光洙低语，没让身旁的男人听见这句可怕的自言自语。  
金钟国动了动被李光洙抓住的手，被陌生的潜意识驱使着，抽出手挽住李光洙的小臂。  
他似乎下了很大决心的眯起眼，脸色被风刮得微微发红，他仰起头，那双细长的眼里只装得住李光洙一人的影子。  
“我虽然不能像他那样……爱上一个男人什么的，”他清咳一声掩饰语气的别扭，耳根泛红，眨眼的频率稍微变快，语速放慢着斟酌着后半句话的每一个字，“但如果你对我好的话，做个朋友或者……从朋友做起，还是没问题的。”  
像这样别扭而温顺的对待自己的金钟国，在这个世界上他还是第一次遇见。  
是几率的收束吗……？  
李光洙没法控制表情的愣愣看着男人，他脸上的耻色和那个薄脸皮的男人的表情一模一样。  
“喂，盯着我看干嘛，就算你这样我也不会喜欢你的？！”  
他一掌压在李光洙正脸上，李光洙惊醒的退后一步，他挽着自己手臂的手退缩的收了收。  
“……所以说，如果是想和我做朋友的话，别用那么粗暴的方式啊。”金钟国声音哑哑的，厚着脸皮说这些不像是他会说的话，“那个……就是在问你，你觉得怎么样……”  
他说着，声音越来越小，直到羞耻得低下了头。  
风声代替沉默呼啸而过，男人的话尾落下后只剩耳边嘈杂的人声、孩子们的打闹声、列车飞快的从对面的月台驰过的声音，这其中的秒表声音毫不起眼。  
最后，李光洙似乎都能听见男人过快的心跳声，和自己耳腔内部传来自己的心跳共振着。  
金钟国自己都不知道，做个朋友有什么好害羞的，可就是不明缘由的无法克制心脏的愈发躁动。  
“……我其实，对你有话……”  
李光洙酝酿许久的话被突如其来的小孩的尖笑声淹没。  
两个孩子打闹着，先后插了进来，惊慌之中想抱住其中一个男孩的男人脚下一滑，踩在不知是谁留下的水滩里，被这个体格敦实的孩子甩开了手。  
李光洙也跟着慌了神，拉住了另一个男孩：“喂，不要在这里打闹啊，你们……”  
视线飘向前方，他连训斥的话都没说完，便看见男人的身体悬在半空，上半身越出月台，脸上尽是呆板，无法理解正发生在自己身上的事。  
列车轰鸣着引擎声飞驰着入站。  
……不要啊。  
月台上的时钟疯狂的闪着间隔号，卡在九点四十四分。  
好不容易、好不容易才让他认识我的。  
不要不要不要不要。  
“……哥！！！”  
嘶吼、碰撞、血肉崩离。

#β3-9.  
刘在石坐在床上，盯着手心里指甲半圆痕迹的血痕，僵硬的身体里不断渗出冷汗。  
澳大利亚，堪培拉，9月30日，首尔时间早晨9点45分。  
金钟国第二十一次离世的一天前。  
他什么都试过了，或是不去俄罗斯转机，或是逃到其他国家，或是在家里藏着，或是在酒店住宿，刘在石这才发现，原来世界上会有那么多会令人致死的日常物品。  
瓦砾、盆栽、广告牌、电线杆、洒水车、吹风机。  
雨伞的尖端、飞驰的货车、停电后的蜡烛、清洁后的楼梯、漏电的空调外机、家里的负重哑铃、松动的阳台栏杆、尖锐的玻璃桌角、怎么也躲不过的恐怖分子。  
……他已经不想再看到男人死去的样子了。  
上天给他的救赎只有每次轮回里金钟国的一击毙命，没让男人痛苦太久就带走了他的生命。  
他咳嗽一声，却只让声带震动了一下，什么声音也没发出来。  
刘在石已经记不清自己的精神已经多久没睡过觉了，也许是一周，也许是一年。一场梦的时间是多长，他也没办法去计量。  
他以为自己在现实里犯下的罪，能在梦里给男人偿还。  
可这个梦却比现实还现实。鲜血的温度和胸膛里的撕心裂肺，都是真实的，也许现实中的自己也在因为这场噩梦而心脏绞痛吧。  
他什么事也没有想，光是看着手掌上被自己用指甲抠出来的伤口，头脑空白的坐着，呆坐到这天最后一趟飞向首尔的航班从近在咫尺的地方离陆。  
刘在石看着飞行机闪着的红黄灯光，暗色的眼眸里映不出色彩。  
他翻出手机，上面显示着晚上十点的数字，打开通讯录后一条条往下翻——  
他竟然看到了李光洙的名字。  
因为太在意金钟国的死活，刘在石还是第一次察觉到自己的通讯录里有李光洙这个人。  
按照正常的情节发展，李光洙应该是在四年前中秋的时候就认识了金钟国，并和他一起去了日本同居，那个男人也就这样在异国他乡结束了生命。  
既然自己和李光洙认识，那就代表金钟国和李光洙相遇在先。  
……那金国钟为什么还会跟我结婚呢？  
胸口一阵抽痛，这样单纯而矛盾的问题只让他回忆起在首尔和金钟国浑噩度日的两年。  
他给不了金钟国下半辈子的安稳，到了这把年纪，却还是不知道如何心疼自己的爱人，仅仅是凭借着冲动之余的判断，将他丢弃在半岛之上。  
刘在石注定给不了金钟国幸福，他却依旧选择了自己。  
再怎么想也不值得。  
他的眼眶没有知觉，最先感受到泪水的是他的镜片，三两颗水花落在镜片上，湿润了他肿胀的双眼，也把眼前的景色全然变成了色块拼凑成的世界。  
如果人心也像颜色这般简单就好了，红是红，绿是绿，相爱的话就是浪漫的黄，和混沌的黑混杂在一起就都是绝对恶人。  
可金钟国是他这辈子最难懂的人，直到见他最后一面的那时，他也没能弄懂男人爱着自己的原因，和对自己的背叛毫无怨言的理由。  
刘在石摁下李光洙的那串电话，几秒后电话被对面接通。  
“哦，在石哥，有什么事？”  
“……嗯，光洙呀。”刘在石反应慢半拍的回应着他，一段时间没有见过李光洙，他险些忘了该如何称呼他，“其实也没什么事……你知道你钟国哥住在哪吧？”  
李光洙在电话那头迟疑了两秒：“当然了，哥你是怎么了，跟钟国哥吵架了吗？”  
他就猜到李光洙这种人，不管在哪个世界都会和金钟国混成最亲近的朋友，如果不是自己和金钟国结婚在先……刘在石根本无法保证最后是谁能和金钟国厮守到最后。  
“诶……算是吧，你这两天去陪陪他，他说什么你都别离开他，听到了吗。”  
——不管是现实还是梦境，反正最后的Happy Ending都不属于自己。  
刘在石早该想通的。  
李光洙就算在金钟国面前再不可靠，却愿意陪着他，不论何时都是属于男人的最坚强的骑士。  
“哦哦，知道了……我说哥哥们能不能少吵架啊，每次都得让我和解，真是的……”  
青年扬着特有的清亮音色撒着娇，聊着聊着便挂断电话准备出发去了。  
……他也希望有这份胆量去永远陪伴着那个男人。  
刘在石端着手机的手腕脱力的垂下，浑身瞬时失去力气的瘫回了床上，他抬手盖住了双眼，还未干涸的眼泪交错着泪痕从眼角滑落。  
意识昏沉，双眼发黑，刘在石以为自己终于要病倒了，一种熟悉的恶心感袭来，他好像整个人被卷进巨大的飓风中心，或是海底旋涡深处，强大的离心力似乎要把他撕扯碎裂。  
他挣扎着想睁开眼，费尽力气抬起眼皮的瞬间，眼前是无边无际的黑。  
如同万物虚无的时间空隙。

#β739191-802.  
在那之后他又尝试了很多次，多到他已经记不清是第几次。  
大概是第几千次，或是已经上万次，脑子里全是男人死亡时的种种画面，即使把错误答案刻下来，也无法阻止厄运一次次的发生，甚至不断地重蹈覆辙。  
他明明记得要是去了电影院会遇上大火，却无处可逃，也清楚地知道在搭乘地铁时会有一个孩子把男人撞下月台，结果却只能慢半拍的反应过来，对着男人坠落的身体哭喊“不要”。  
他还明白绑架男人只会被男人反抗或被警察追赶，也了解和他搭乘何种大众交通会遇上何种意外，所有的所有的所有的事情他都记得，每条路上会遇上什么危险都清清楚楚地计算过了。  
……但仍旧无处可逃。  
新的意外出现的速度不给他腾出更多脑容量来接受的时间。  
这个世界的金钟国似乎能感受到一点不属于他自己的感情，李光洙不清楚那会不会是他认识的金钟国的灵魂在作祟。  
甚至这个男人其实根本不认识自己，却会无意识间念出他的名字。  
脑子里已经装不下更多东西了，除了男人死亡的画面之外，就只有手表卡顿的声音还在响着，一次比一次更清晰有力，响彻整个脑海。  
金钟国在自己的怀里安分的待着，即使被在太阳穴上架着把短枪也毫不动摇。  
“不要逼我！我不想伤害他！”  
李光洙崩溃的怒吼着，他已经想尽了办法，千方百计的想让男人活下去。  
但结果总是不尽人意，他就像一个可笑的旁观者，想要与命运抗争，仍旧落得悲惨的下场。任何可能性他都尝试过了，可那些结局全部都以悲剧惨淡收场。  
唯一的慰藉是现实世界的金钟国的记忆正在慢慢复苏。  
几百几千次的跟他解释自己不是这个世界的人，男人都会以一种鄙夷的眼神看着他。当然了，要让人相信你是从另一个时空里来的，还不如说自己是在白日做梦，更何况你对他而言只是个疯癫的陌生人罢了。  
李光洙喘着粗气，死死抱着金钟国的腰，后背靠在天台的栏杆上。  
男人的心跳声平稳而有力，脑袋上明明顶着把枪，却不慌不忙的被他抱着，被紧缚的双手也毫无动作。  
“放下人质！你有什么条件，可以提出来！”对面的警察高声喊着，比起双腿发抖的李光洙，更像个威胁人的老手。  
“人质……？”李光洙苦笑，似是自言自语，“我才是人质吧。”  
他的瞳孔忽然被红色的激光线照亮，李光洙眯起眼睛，扣下保险栓。  
“别动！”  
“别动的是你们！”他费尽力气的大喊着，声音颤抖，“让我离开这里，要不然他马上就得死！！”  
他已经听到了，在脑子里已经扎根的秒针声响，每到9点44分开始，就会一个劲的响起，比早起的闹铃还让人窒息。  
金钟国这条命，不得不死。  
李光洙就算这样用最粗暴的方式威胁他，也改变不了既定的结局。  
然而那些警察明显会错了意，一个个的冲着李光洙露出黑漆漆的枪口，对准他的眼眉和身体各个致命部位。  
要杀他的人不是李光洙，是命中注定。  
李光洙扯开嘴角，绝望之际竟然笑了出来，拇指从保险栓上离开，食指扣上扳机。  
他突然想到，如果死的人是自己的话……？  
不过一场梦而已，说不定死了就醒了。  
至少不用再一次次看着金钟国以各种猎奇而可怕的方式死去了。  
枪响声和秒针运作的咔哒声重叠在一起。  
时间停止。泛红的枪口、溢出的白雾、喷洒在脸上的鲜血、双眼前一片飘零的金色光辉。  
男人淡褐色的发丝在晨阳底下泛着浅浅的灿阳光彩，凌乱的刘海掩盖住了他一双细长的星目。  
他的嘴上被贴着一块青胶带，即使看不清他的眉眼和嘴唇，却能感觉到他在笑着。  
那是李光洙所认识的金钟国的表情，和记忆深处的笑容如出一辙。  
这个男人总是毫不吝啬的奉献着自己的温柔，不论什么时候都勉强着自己向别人大方炫耀他泛滥的善良。  
就像三年前的那个场景一样。  
——光洙呀。  
他刘海下的双眼微阖，倒映着整片宇宙的光彩瞬时熄灭。  
——啊……我又想睡了。  
他的脖颈上陷下去一块猩红的血坑，本该钻进李光洙心口的子弹嵌进了他的喉咙里。  
——就睡那么一会。  
金钟国失去意识的身体倒在李光洙身上。  
短枪脱落，他下意识的抱住倒下的人，跌坐在地上。  
长达几轮世纪的头脑空白，和耳蜗里尖锐的蜂鸣，不停奏响的咔哒声消失在意识边际。  
——……你会叫醒我的吧。  
他在早晨灿烂的日照下静静睡着了。  
李光洙顿时失去了一切思考的能力，宛若死人。  
……  
“……哥？”  
回答他的是如同万丈深海的死寂。  
长久的沉默，十月立秋的寒风也停滞。  
“哈、”他咳嗽一声，胃里翻江倒海的犯恶心，鼻腔被辛辣的酸涩感堵住，“对不起啊……我是个混蛋。”  
为什么要保护我这个混蛋啊。  
“我叫不醒你……”  
千百万次的尝试也没能叫醒你，只一味的将三年前的往事重蹈覆辙。  
他把男人轻靠在栏杆上，扶着铁杆晃悠悠的起身，视线扫过地上的手枪，开始解开左手腕上的手表。  
人质已经死亡，因为眼前过于荒唐的意外事故，特警队受到的冲击同样巨大。  
警队晚一步才开始突击没有了枪械的犯罪者，高大的男子瞬时间被质押，地上的手枪也被回收，男子只拿着一块腕表，双眼无神的盯着右手上的表。  
然后突然大吼起来，是几近是哭喊的咆哮着，把那块表狠狠摔碎在地。  
——他还是要回去。  
回到更久的过去，不管上万次还是上十万次，再小的几率也可能会降临在自己这个倒霉鬼身上吧。  
他要回到很远很远的过去。  
回到和男人初次相遇的过去那天，看他满脸狼狈的借酒消愁。  
到了那时，一定会比上一次更加卖力的拥抱他。

#β739191-802.  
漆黑的世界里透过一丝光亮。  
旧式的摇滚音乐在耳侧响起，李光洙挣扎着睁开眼，抓起了就放在耳边的手机，屏幕上显示着老妈的备注。  
“……喂？”  
外面下着淅淅沥沥的雨，他趴在只有自己一人的办公室里。  
“啊，中秋啊……”  
母亲过快的语速和许久没听过的韩语让他听得有些头疼。  
“嗯、嗯，知道了……”李光洙从办公桌上起身，抬起沉重的眼皮，扫过桌上的日历。  
2011年，七年前的中秋前夕。  
“……好，那我回家。”  
他低声回复母亲的请求，声音梗塞着咳嗽两声。  
挂断电话后，前所未有的疲惫感包裹全身，强大的地吸引力拉着他的上半身重新倒回桌面。  
他在这个时间段的理智只清醒了不到半分钟，黑暗逐渐从意识的四面八方蔓延而来。  
……是因为回来得太远了么……  
好累，好冷。  
眼前混沌的景色逐渐扭曲旋转起来，就好像自己身在洗衣机里面一样，离心力把他的意识撞得四处飞散，胃里阵阵恶心，似乎下一秒就要吐出来。  
再到黑色的深渊最深处，意识像断电般啪的熄灭。

#γ901-7144.  
在漆黑中挣扎许久过后，刘在石猛地睁开眼，从床上坐起身，被子哗一声掀开，掉在地上。  
他就在不久前陷在漆黑的沼泽里，有种再也醒不过来的错觉，与不明正体的梦魇战争了许久，才好不容易清醒过来。  
戴上眼镜之后，身边的事物才逐渐有了聚焦。  
立在书桌旁的巨大书架，深色的房间基调，檀木桌，红漆椅，面朝东面而开的窗户，投射进来早晨的烈阳。  
——这里是首尔，他和妻子的住所。  
刘在石怔住，只有呼吸在越趋剧烈，他浑身紧绷着，右手颤抖的拿起手机。  
漆黑的屏幕因为他的动作骤然亮起，9点45分的时间下方显示着今天的日期。  
2018年10月1日，星期一。  
口鼻猛地吸气，呼吸停驻，他端着手机，细细的打量着手机的款式。  
——他回来了。  
还是说，是梦醒了？  
刘在石终于记起来吐气，右手丢下手机，长长的出了口气，脸埋进双手掌心里，久久的不能平息。  
……他再也不想做这种梦了。  
又在床上喘息了一会，他发现双人床的另一边是空着的。下床简单的洗漱了一番，盥洗间里的摆设也没有什么变动，左边是自己的空间，放着两把剃须刀和堆积成山的小毛巾，右边是妻子的杯子和洗面奶。  
除此之外，房间四处存在着微妙的违和感。  
是因为那个梦太长久了吗，都已经不熟悉自己真正的家了……  
屋里除了自己以外没有其他人，看来是妻子带着孩子出去散步了，大概是实在叫不醒正在做噩梦的自己，于是先一步出去了吧。  
看这个时间，再过十分钟就差不多会回来了。  
刘在石走进餐厅，桌上放着自己的专用碗，用一个儿童用的小盘子盖住了碗口，从里面隐隐约约飘出来水煮面的香味。  
刘在石欣慰的笑了，妻子似乎比以前更近人意了，在这之前，她让刘在石吃了不少冷面。  
梦里的一切变成了单纯的梦，只要醒来，不管梦里的痛楚还是情感，都会随着时间而逐渐烟消云散，最终再也记不起来。  
……如果人的生死也可以像这般淡泊就好了。  
刘在石掀开盘子，盘子的表面印着几个hello kitty，他眉头一皱，对于妻子的审美有刹那的怀疑，下一秒有浓烈的麦香味飘入鼻尖。  
看上去是煮了很久的样子，香味满满的溢出来，纤细的米线上盖着一层炸得焦黄的五花肉粒，周围撒着一圈葱姜。  
带孩子出门之前还做什么这么精致的早饭。刘在石无奈笑了，在餐桌前坐下来好好品尝了一番，结束用餐时还感叹了一声，妻子的手艺似乎又精湛了不少。  
左手手腕上仍旧是那块腕表，刘在石看见它还好好地在运转时，不知为何心里的石头落了地，手腕不自主的轻颤。  
已经结束了，不用再继续那场没有结局的闹剧了。  
指针指向了十点过三分，门口一声开门声响，一个扎着低马尾的女孩轻巧的甩下双脚的鞋子，鸭舌帽也没摘下来就急匆匆的跑了进来，一路小跑到刘在石身前，带着满面俏皮可爱的笑容。  
“在石爸爸！”陌生的女孩笑着，被外面的冷风冻红了脸颊，带着浑身的冷气扑在了坐在沙发上的刘在石膝盖上。  
“爸……”刘在石一愣，他和这个看上去四五岁的孩子素不相识，但她莫名有些熟悉的笑容让太阳穴抽动着疼了一下，“小不点，你是不是走错房间了？”  
他弯下身，摸了摸女孩的头顶，为她扫去了帽子顶上的寒气。  
女孩头顶上的这顶黑色的鸭舌帽，不知为何看着有些眼熟。  
“……这顶帽子是你自己的吗？很好看哦。”  
女孩却不解的歪过头，语气慢慢的、拖长了字眼，就连讲话的方式都有些熟悉：“在石爸爸在说什么呀……？”  
刘在石无奈，牵起女孩冰冷的小手捏了捏：“我不是你爸爸哦，快点找到家人，和他们一起……”  
被女孩掩住的房门又一次缓缓打开，刘在石的注意力被吸引过去，后半句话卡在喉咙里。  
那扇门后出现了一个熟悉的身影，掀开了卫衣的帽子，挠挠杂乱的淡褐色刘海后，朝他大方的笑了起来。  
“早啊。”  
男人的声音低哑而沉稳，含着笑意的向他打着招呼。  
——对了。  
妻子不爱吃的米线，洗手台旁的两副剃须刀。  
比起记忆中更宽敞的双人床，不知为何少了很多瓶瓶罐罐的化妆台。  
小女孩用的餐盘、头绳、运动鞋、毛绒玩具，衣柜里清一色黑白灰色系的服装。  
这个屋子里住着的是金钟国。  
他怔怔的看着那个大活人一步步接近自己，像碰见鬼了一样往后躲。  
“做噩梦了吧，脸色怎么这么差？”男人脱下了卫衣，调侃的坏笑着，朝他弯下腰，凑近刘在石僵硬的脸，“要不要个早安吻安慰一下？”  
大脑像被巨锤抡过一般巨响一声，视野剧烈震动，脑海一片空白。  
张开的嘴里发不出声，只能吐出丝丝呼吸声。  
“不、不是的……你……怎么、”刘在石垂下头，混乱的单词断断续续的脱口，他看向手机屏幕上的时间，来确定时间确实是2018年，“怎么还活着……？”  
男人眉头一紧，无语的笑了笑：“你这哥说什么胡话呢。”  
说着，便在自己嘴角上轻吻，刘在石身体一弹，本能性的想躲。  
“好了，等会送你去上班，赶快把衣服换了吧。”  
“等、等一下！”  
刘在石下意识拉住了金钟国的衣角，他被金钟国疑惑的目光注视着，满腹的疑问却一个字都说不出口，也不知从哪开始提问。  
“……怎么了？要不要再去休息一下？”金钟国又一次弯下身，粗糙的手掌掀开刘在石的刘海，探了探他额头上的温度，“你脸色很难看哦。”  
熟悉得让人恶心的台词。  
刘在石浑身一颤，脊背上冒出颗颗冷汗，吸附在单薄的衬衫上，他寻求安全感的紧紧揪住了金钟国的衣物。  
“我……我没事，太累了而已……”  
——是噩梦还在继续吗？  
“对了……国、国钟啊。”刘在石咳嗽一声，摇摇晃晃的站了起来，首先确认着周围的世界做出的改变，他第一个想起的便是从上一个梦里脱身时打去的一通电话。  
“那个……光洙他最近……还在日本吗？还是回这边上班了……？”  
金钟国的神色不仅是疑惑，还逐渐黯淡了下来。  
他没有立即给出答复，而是在短暂而阴冷的沉默过后，轻叹着似笑非笑：“对啊，今天是光洙的忌日……”  
“……嗯？”  
刘在石浑身的血液流通凝固在那一瞬。  
他以为自己听错了，于是不由自主的发出困惑的声音。  
金钟国自责的苦笑着，那张脸仍旧是那么不适合伤感的表情。  
“哥你不提……我都差点忘了。”他收回了淡淡的笑意，转过头去，俊秀的侧脸上盖上一层阴郁，“……我还真是个混账啊。”  
空荡的脑海里一阵电流声，接着是无数的烟火带着无数声音和影像在空白的中心轰鸣响起，火花四处炸裂，迸溅成千上万的记忆碎片，飞快的在脑内拼凑、重组。  
——你这两天去陪陪他。  
——他说什么你都别离开他，听到了吗。  
——哥哥们能不能少吵架啊，每次都得让我和解，真是的。  
三年前的一通电话。  
——对不起、对不起、对不起……  
——是我没有保护好他！！  
——怎么可能让我冷静啊！！！  
再见面时的爱人崩溃着哭泣的三天三夜。  
——10月1日早晨10点左右，首尔龙山洞附近的公园内发生了一场恐怖袭击。  
——现场三人死亡，十八人受伤，犯罪团伙七人中三人被捕获，一人被当场击毙。  
——据悉，犯罪团伙为反社会分子，主要嫌疑人名叫金韩秀，目前仍在逃走中。  
电视上大肆报道了三年的一场遗留案件。  
前赴后继来到家中的新闻团体，金钟国右肩上腥白的伤疤，落座在南扬州临海的一尊墓碑，和两年来的十月份下起暴雨的第一天、目光无神的盯着金韩秀的照片的金钟国。  
颅内一阵剧痛，繁杂而绝望的信息在电光火石间成型，他大梦初醒的瞪大了眼，扶着金钟国的身体大口喘息起来。  
李光洙死了。  
是他代替金钟国死了。  
刘在石舌头僵硬，喉咙里滚出一段段支离破碎的呻吟。  
“不可能……”  
男人静静地任他扶着，双目空洞，语气冰冷，双手却滚烫的抓着刘在石的手臂：“记起来了吗，光洙已经死了。”  
“不……”  
让金钟国成为他下半辈子的伴侣，原来是那么奢侈的事吗。  
那个成天只会傻笑和犯蠢的傻大个，比起金钟国更不适合“死亡”这个词。  
那个胆小鬼，究竟是有什么勇气为金钟国挡子弹的，那根本不符合他那个人的性格。  
刘在石就知道，他就知道，就算是这个世界的李光洙，也比自己更忠诚、更强烈、更死心塌地爱着金钟国。  
即使不是爱，即使只是最纯粹的友爱，那个傻大个也有千万种挺身而出的理由。  
“……你们怎么一个个的、”他无力的笑了，笑得比哭还难看，“一个个的都喜欢去送死啊……”  
没有金钟国的世界，他已经强迫自己去习惯了很久。  
失去了李光洙的这个现实，刘在石依旧无法释怀，死亡的噩梦仍旧会折磨他直到死去的那一天。  
但让自己选择的话，他却没有勇气为了谁去死。  
——毕竟他才是那个真正的胆小鬼，还妄想着所有人都能幸福的完美结局。  
刘在石放开了金钟国，声线颤抖的吐出一口寒气，慢吞吞的解开了左手上的表带。  
“……去休息下吧，哥。”  
“休息？”刘在石叹了口气，露出一副拿自己没辙的表情，“……我也想休息，国钟啊。”  
“但是不行啊。”  
“我还有事要做。”  
他拔开表盘侧面的栓子，逆时针调整了时间，这次他要回去的地方，比任何时间点都要遥远。  
右手微微抬起，他攥紧了手表，要扔下手表的忽然之间，顿住了动作。  
……为什么回到过去的方式会是这么掉价的方法呢。  
把恋人昔日的信物破坏掉，用拳头敲碎，或砸在地上，或调转时间，或扔进火焰，让承载了几载春去冬来的思念的物件化为灰烬。  
这究竟代表着什么呢。  
“你在干什……”  
停顿只有一瞬，那份让人心情诡异的疑虑也只停留了一瞬。  
手表在地面上支离破碎，随之袭来的又是天旋地转。  
倘若要让这个世界再次重来……

#γ901-7144.  
李光洙醒来不久后，他接到了刘在石的电话。  
他有刘在石的联系方式就证明着，他至少已经逃离了那个与金钟国形同陌路的世界。  
月历翻到了三年前的9月30日，他第一千零几十次的坐上了去往首尔的飞机。  
“哦哦，知道了……”  
他敷衍的应付着刘在石低沉的语调，刘在石的状态听上去不太好，就像是在梦里和哥斯拉大打出手了几百回合一般疲惫不堪。  
“我说哥哥们能不能少吵架啊，每次都得让我和解，真是的……”  
这个世界里的金钟国，选择了和刘在石坠入爱河、相守一生。  
原来的那个世界里的自己，究竟是何德何能能够陪着那个男人度过他余生的四年，李光洙越是想不通了。  
但只要能看到开门后的男人不再是那副警戒而冰冷的神情，他就满足了。  
“……喂喂，你怎么来了？”  
“想哥了呗，最近正好回韩国有事。”  
金钟国惊喜时的声线会娇气许多，他用鼻音发出兴奋的轻哼声，轻快地念着自己的名字。  
“嗯，想不到光洙这么喜欢我啊。”男人看上去心情大好的点点头，挽住他的手臂，把他带进了屋子里，李光洙毫无准备的就被他触碰，体温忽的升高。  
“那、那当然了，说不定……比在石哥还喜欢哥呢。”其他的都是假话，只有这句是半真半假。  
也许他已经失去了思念金钟国的能力，也并不是顺路才来的这里。  
但爱慕着金钟国的他的这颗心脏，跳动了很久很久。  
男人对他破格的玩笑话没有太大的反应，他低声笑了起来，有些不怀好意：“要是你再大那么几岁，我可能就考虑你了。”  
李光洙虽然知道这是玩笑话，心跳却和第一次遇见他的那天一样躁动不安。  
他不用以陌生人的身份向男人问好，也不用再强硬的绑架男人，不用一次次的向他解释来意，只需要被他关爱着，李光洙已经开始自我膨胀了。  
李光洙听了一个晚上金钟国的碎碎念，这个哥哥还是和记忆中的一样能说会道，嘴巴基本上就没停下来过。  
关于他的日常、他的工作、他的家庭、还有他结婚后的琐事、和他准备领养一个女儿的计划。  
李光洙静静听着，恍惚间好像找到了他想要的结局。  
……不需要被金钟国爱着，只需要他永远幸福下去的结局。  
爱上一个人哪有那么多理由，但他只愿这个人能幸福，大概就已经是爱到情最深处了吧。  
说来也是，李光洙也并不认为自己是个多靠谱的人，不勇敢也不自信，各方面的成绩都不如刘在石，只有愣头青的特点比较讨人喜欢。  
——所以他才会放心的为男人挨下那枚子弹。  
如果这就是最好的结局的话，自己这条命也不值多少，不过是在噩梦的循环中惊醒而已，若这真是现实的一部分，他也相信这是命中注定的事。  
就如同金钟国在这个时刻必须死去的定律一样……只不过，那个该死的人变成了自己而已。  
那样一来，摔坏那块表也没有意义了，时空穿梭的人已经死了。  
身体还没有感受到疼痛，世界一片天旋地转，瞬时间被鲜血模糊的视野里恍然出现金钟国的脸。  
他表情僵硬，还没反应过来发生了什么，脸色苍白的低头看着自己。  
鲜红的世界里，男人垂下头，皲裂的嘴唇一张一合的，似乎在念着自己的名字。  
耳边的秒针短暂的喧嚣过境，他失去了听觉。  
男人的手碰上自己的脸时，他已经没有了触觉。  
在视觉也泯灭之前，他看见男人脸颊上划下一道泪水，和不适合男人的绝望的神色。  
……李光洙好像有点明白了，三年前金钟国临走之前是什么心情。  
——如果我走了……  
那时的男人即使快要失去意识，也浅浅的笑着，他也学着男人一样，用仅剩的力气牵动起了嘴角边上还有意识的肌肉神经。  
——千万、不要为了我伤心。  
就算看到男人伤心的表情，他也不想再目睹一次男人死去时的模样了，金钟国这样的人，就应该威风堂堂的活到一百岁、两百岁，腰缠万贯、子孙满堂，到了那个时候还得是一个健壮的肌肉老头子。  
李光洙幻想着两百岁时男人的样子，不禁有些想笑。  
这只是他一时的自私，也是最后的一丝希望。  
……如果可以的话，他愿意代替男人前往天国或是地狱。  
这大概算是他做了一辈子的胆小鬼后积攒下来的最大的勇气。  
“……请原谅我。”  
他挣扎着动着嘴唇，只用唇形给无声啜泣着的男人留下一句意味不明的告白。

#β51-9590.  
这次会从哪里醒来呢，堪培拉？首尔？还是醒不过来？  
这次从梦中惊醒的时间比上次还长。  
刘在石做了个很长的梦，一睁眼时，眼前是满脸忧色的妻子，正轻声唤着他的名字。  
“静恩……？”他喉咙嘶哑的确认着眼前的人的名字。  
她安心的叹了口气，蹲坐在了床边，弯起眉眼淡淡笑了：“做噩梦了吗？脸色这么差。”  
刘在石听到这句台词后，浑身一震，猛地伸手抓住了妻子的手，不如男人那样粗厚的手被他这么一抓，她疼得轻呼了一声。  
“啊、抱歉……”刘在石赶紧松开了手，坐起身戴上眼镜，打量四周一如既往的环境，“……是啊，做了个噩梦。”  
他打开手机，确认今天的时间，2018年10月1日。  
接着打开浏览器里的搜索引擎，打下“龙山洞金韩秀枪击案件”，列表里显示出一堆牛头不对马嘴的搜索结果。  
他低垂下眼帘，睫毛在眼睑上盖上一块黑影。  
“不过……已经结束了。”  
刘在石放下手机，拿起床头上的腕表，仔仔细细的带好在左手手腕上。  
指针平稳的顺时针前行着。  
中午午餐的时候，他的办公室里来了一位稀客，他已经接近半年没有见过这个傻大个了。  
刘在石换上一幅开朗的神色，朝挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈的李光洙招招手：“好久不见。”  
“什么好久不见……”  
李光洙大咧咧的闯了进来，身旁刘在石的秘书拦都拦不住。他一屁股坐在刘在石对面，一声震天响的放屁声音从屁股底下的放屁垫里传出来，吓得他从椅子上瞬间弹起，膝盖猛地撞上桌子角，他抱着膝盖又哭又喊的呻吟着，大骂刘在石是恶魔。  
两个人相见时的气氛，总是和想象中不太一样，不管身边发生了多让人消沉的事，刘在石总能在这个缺根筋的笨蛋面前大笑出声，毫不顾及一个社长的身份，在秘书面前笑得失声、发出猪叫般的换气声。  
李光洙疼得眼泪都出来了，泪水一闪一闪的掩盖在眼帘上，透过水光看见的刘在石笑得正阳光灿烂，生怕谁看不出来他是个缺心眼。  
他气不打一处来的踹了一脚刘在石的办公桌，过于沉重的桌子只给自己的脚趾也留下了巨大伤痛，刘在石敲着桌面笑个不停的看着他继续失声痛哭，双方根本无法进入正题，讨论正事也是在很久之后才开始的。  
刘在石不清楚李光洙忽然千里迢迢从日本来到韩国的原因，因为昨晚那过于真实又长得似乎没有尽头的梦，他竟然隐约能猜到他来到这里的理由之一。  
两个公司至今还维持着友好的合作关系，他们聊完公事之后，不只是哪边先沉默下来。  
“……我昨晚做了个很长的梦。”  
李光洙听刘在石这么一说，先是一愣，隔了半秒后笑了起来：“一般不是都先形容梦很奇怪吗，很长的梦是什么啊。”  
“你跟谁挑刺呢，你知道你现在吃的米饭是谁给的钱么？”  
李光洙乖乖闭上了嘴。  
刘在石受不了这样假正经的李光洙，一不小心又笑了出来，毫无一个精明而冷静的社长的颜面，憋笑憋出来了满脸的褶子。  
梦醒之后的怅然若失会跟着时间的消逝而逐渐飘散。  
“我也是……做了个很长的梦。”李光洙喃喃着，嘴角上泛起淡淡的苦涩笑意，“不过，不是什么好梦。”  
“真巧啊，我也是做的噩梦。”  
他们互相对视一眼，随后同时低头笑了。  
——我们什么也改变不了。  
最后还是只能回到自己的巢笼里，接受自己命运的玩弄。  
一遍遍的后悔着曾经，只会又惹上满身的火焰，弄得遍体鳞伤，直到自己在时空的裂缝里化为灰烬。  
“……你还要继续努力啊，你这小子。”刘在石深深地叹气，从椅子上站了起来，在李光洙肩上重重拍了两下。  
——继续努力去习惯没有金钟国的日子。  
“在石哥也是……管好自己的东西吧，别像我这样，”李光洙从口袋里抽出自己那块坏掉的腕表晃了晃，“已经不行了。”  
语毕，迎着落地窗外倾洒而下的落日笑了笑。  
刘在石被那块表破烂的样子惊到，刚想说教一番，那块破烂的表的秒针忽然抽搐了一瞬。  
“——！”  
对面坐着的刘在石张开了嘴，分明是想说些什么，却因为看到什么令人惊愕的东西，惊吓之余没能发出声音。  
李光洙皱眉，翻过自己手上的表，满是划痕的表盘下的秒针正有节奏的在9点45分的位置跳动着，一下又一下，然后猛地向前一大步，随后正常运行起来。  
最后和刘在石手腕上的声响融合在一起。  
——世界重新开始运转。  
他和刘在石露出了同样的表情，脸色死灰，什么话都说不出来，嘴唇颤抖很久后才无意识的憋出来一句脏话。  
刘在石点点头，表示同意的附和了一句脏话。  
梦是真的，但两个人都没有勇气向对方确定自己的想法。  
再者，破坏掉只属于他们和某个已逝之人之间唯一的信物，这种恶趣味不是什么时候都能有的。  
李光洙也觉得奇怪，这种穿越时空的方式，只是在不尊重那个男人而已。  
究竟是什么驱使着他一次又一次的回到过去呢。  
怀念，遗憾，后悔，愿望，这些都不能作为他毁掉那块表的理由。  
但就是那些复杂而单纯的情感，在一次次的杀死那个早该解脱的男人。  
李光洙总算平静了下来，右手微颤的把表戴回自己左手手腕上：“……以后得好好珍惜了，怎么突然就好了，真晦气……”  
刘在石把手上的钢笔一把摔在李光洙鼻根上。  
“什么晦气！这是你钟国哥的东西，你他妈才晦气，黑眼圈都快到下巴了，你一进来我还以为我办公室闹鬼了？”  
李光洙捂着鼻子不可置信的看着刘在石，语气里也是毫不掩饰的震惊：“你打我……？打了你可爱的弟弟的脸？！”  
“谁是我可爱的弟弟啊？我叫你哥都有人信，给我出去！世镐呀，带这个醉汉出去！”  
刘在石从抽屉里抽出一个让李光洙非常眼熟的尖叫鸡，捏出几声鸡叫来虚张声势。看到那只鸡的瞬间，李光洙一想起去年的某个晚上自己对刘在石做出的无礼之举，就不受控制的脸红起来，反驳的声音都变得更大了。  
一点都不意外的，两个人又莫名其妙之间吵了起来，几乎一刻都停不住的耍宝，秘书就算是被刘在石点了名字，也一点都不想掺和进去。  
——他们什么也改变不了，却还在这个世上勉强生存着。  
让时间走，过去的五味杂陈总有一天会归于平静。  
也许那才是属于他们的真正的结局。  
李光洙这天醒来之后，意识到自己回到现实了，第一反应是——  
“啊，是吗。”他听见从嗓子里蹦出来了自己干哑的声音，“……他还是死了啊。”  
不过是既定的轨道罢了。  
至少男人在这个世界离去时是笑着的，不是吗。谁也说不准，也许这里就是那个全宇宙里无数的时空中最好的结局。  
短暂的失落过后，眼睛一酸，眼泪又被逼了回去。  
因为他说过，他死后，不必为他悲伤。  
不过只是每个人命中注定的选择，为此悲伤也只是这个世界里固定的戏码。  
回到过去受尽了生死的折磨，那才是更悲伤的事。  
“……再过一个星期，去看看国钟吧。”  
对于刘在石突然提起的男人的名字，李光洙淡然笑了，恢复精神的双眼里，色彩忽明忽暗。  
“当然了。”他咳嗽一声，喉咙里哽塞的热气让他险些出不了声，“我也……有点想他了。”  
接受一个人的死亡究竟是多么困难的事呢。  
要自我欺骗、重获新生，千方百计的使自己淡忘，再乱碰运气的尝试迎接崭新的生命。  
可“接受”是他们唯一的选择。  
命运是无法“反抗”的。  
这个过程可能会要耗上很久、很久，也许会耗尽了精力，才能一点一点的把那个人留下过的一切痕迹，全部埋进记忆深处。  
就像他说的那样，悲伤总是让人心情沉重，还一如既往的无济于事。  
毕竟没了那个男人的日子，还要走很长的路。  
停顿后的时间马不停蹄的向前迈进。

#γ901-7144.  
24年前的京畿道安养。  
倘若要让这个世界再次重来，他也许会选择接受原来那个世界。  
究竟是哪里出了偏差呢，他消失的烟瘾？某段缺失的经历？还是某个错误的选择？  
刘在石在黑暗之中思考了很久，到最后，他回到了金钟国长大的那个街头。  
他要做一次杀人犯。  
即使接下来的那个少年的一生，都是黯淡无光的深渊，他也只能做出这个选择。  
……对早已遍体鳞伤的生存者们最好的选择。  
直到隧道的尽头，或许会有让他得以安心的幸福，如果那样的幸福能弥补他一辈子的伤痛的话……便足够了。  
那个街头四处都是一脸恶相的黑社会，刘在石整理了一番自己憔悴的神色，找了个最为面露凶光的男人，佯装成深城府的模样，笑盈盈的接近。  
——原谅我吧，国钟啊。  
“早啊，”他扶了扶眼镜，朝着这个一头长发的男人低下了声音，“我来给你介绍个人。”  
李承宇皱起眉，瞪着眼前面生的男人，他那副悠然笑着的表情很让人不爽。  
“……什么人？”  
——我要做选择了。  
“你听说过安养第二附中的金钟国吗？”

-end-

尘埃融入海底，台风过境的海面终归于平静。

#ɑ34991-93.546.  
梦醒是一瞬间的事，直到意识清晰，他一直躺在床上，等着眼前的灯光聚焦。  
“醒了？”门口有女人的声音唤着他。  
他从床上直起身，太阳穴还在隐隐作痛。  
“嗯，起了。”  
“那就快出来吃饭哦，我去参加公演了。”女人说着踏着高跟鞋走进了卧室，低下头在他额头上轻吻，“懒觉鬼哥哥。”  
“……真英呐，我好像做了个很长的梦。”  
他摸了摸被女人亲过的额头，梦里破碎的记忆迟迟无法拼凑完整。  
“梦？”  
“我梦见我死了。”  
他床头上的银色腕表咔哒一响。


End file.
